Not DeadAlive!
by Eihan
Summary: Following a bit of the story line of both the manga and anime, instead of Hisashi, Takashi gets bitten and he turns into something, oh so much more stronger, than anyone could have ever imagined. He's wilder than before.. and with that he's going to need a just as wild partner. SaekoxTakashi Ultimate Killing Pair
1. Living Dead

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so I'm hoping it turns out well ":D If there are any grammar mistakes or spelling or any, please don't forget to review and tell me all about it :D SO just R&R and have fun reading :D Check out Highschool of the Living Dead, when you're done reading too :D good story also

Disclaimer: I do not own HOTD or Yuuki Miku, ¾ of this chapter is owned by syrus208. I borrowed some of his story and then made my own version of it :D Enjoy~

It was a morning like any other. The birds were chirping, people heading to work, and students in class studying. Well, all except one. Takashi Komuro was skipping class, yet again, and hanging out by himself on the outdoor staircase. He was still sulking for the loss of the love of his life, Rei Miyamoto. He thought he could be with her, he thought that she loved him and he showed his mutual love. This thought was shattered when he had heard that his best friend, Hisashi Igo had begun to date Rei.

He groaned, remembering the confrontation he had with Rei, he had confronted her about a week after he had heard about her dating Hisashi. "Why?! I thought that we were going to get married!" he had told her. "Well...you never made a move. I wanted you to come and ask me out, but you never did. When Hisashi came and confessed I accepted without hesitation, I needed someone to love and comfort me", she confessed. "I COULD HAVE DONE THAT!" Takashi yelled. "WELL YOU DIDN'T, SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT SO STOP YELLING,"she had screamed and stormed off. While Takashi remembered this memory, he sighed.

He didn't know what he would do. Suddenly, he heard his childhood best friend, Saya Takagi come up next to him. "You're such an idiot, it's a miracle you got into this school and now you're skipping classes? At this rate you're going to end up repeating the grade,"she stated. "Shouldn't you be in class also, so why nag me?" Takashi asked. "Well I can afford to skip classes, since I'm a genius, but you aren't so you cannot." Takashi knew she was right, his grades had already dropped tremendously and he was close to repeating the grade. "I know I'm an idiot and I know I missed my chance," he sighed again. "Get over her already", her frustration was starting to show on her face. "I know I have to…but I just can't." She had enough, she slapped him across the face, disbelief towards her showing, "This is why you're an idiot and I'm a genius, I see what is plain as day while you are still trying to figure it out," she said before she walked off, leaving Takashi alone yet again.

He suddenly heard metal clanging and he turned his gaze toward the front gates. There was a lone man banging his arms against the metal and he could already see the school faculty heading to deal with him. He said Kyoko Hayashi, the Ping Pong club's advisor, and he could not help, but feel that even though she was thirty years old, she was still attractive. "There is no need to call anyone, all we need is to show him who's boss," said Teshima, the P.E teacher at Fujimi Academy while rolling up his right arm sleeve. Teshima didn't notice the huge bite mark on the mysterious man's back. He snaked his arm through the metal bars separating them and the man and slammed the mysterious person against the bars. Hayashi-sensei was shocked at Teshima's roughhousing. "Please don't be too rough on him," she pleaded.

"Guys like these need to be treated like this or they won't ever understand," he said while looking back with a smile. He wasn't paying attention so he did not notice the man that was about to bite him. The man bit down on Teshima's arm taking a chunk of his arm with him. Teshima screamed in agony at his arm and blood was everywhere, spurting out. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Hayashi-sensei yelled. One of the other teachers came and checked his pulse, "He's dead," the teacher stated. At the same time, Teshima rose up once again, not looking dead at all. Hayashi-sensei's happiness shone on her face, but she could not help but wonder that something was amiss. She looked down in time seeing Teshima trying to take a bite off her, she instinctively rolled off her shirt, showing her tank-top underneath, and yelling at Teshima. "WHAT'S WRONG?! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!" she screamed. You could hear the moaning sounds from Teshima. The two other teachers that were with them suddenly grabbed Teshima, trying to hold him back. Teshima suddenly turned his head at an inhuman angle and bit one of the teachers in the cheek and tore off most of the teachers' cheek. He yelled in agony, dropping to the floor at the same time. That led to the thing being able to freely eat the other teacher trying to hold him back. While seeing the horror unfolding in front of her, Kyoko Hayashi could do nothing but gape and wait her turn.

Suddenly, Takashi was in front of her dragging her away so she would not be the next victim of the living dead. "Are you okay?" Takashi asked the stunned teacher. "I-I…I..," she stammered out. "It's ok now," the young high schooler assured her. "Thank you for getting me out of there…I don't think I would have been able to even move without your help," she finally said. "No problem, I'm just happy I got to help. We haven't officially met, but I'm Takashi Kumoru." Kyoko Hayashi blushed for an unknown reason, she could not believe it, but she may be falling in love with this high schooler. "Well Takashi-kun, you probably know who I am, but you can call me Kyoko," his sensei replied with a bit of a blush. "Well Kyoko-san, we need to hurry up and escape, but first we have to get two people I know since they can help us a lot," he exclaimed. Kyoko had to keep herself from blushing deeply at his words, here he was, a high schooler, and he had just met her, but he was using her given name with ease. She was thirty years old and knew he felt nothing toward someone that was that old, but she could not help herself from blushing at the teen. "O-O..K..K," she stammered out. He looked worried for a second, wondering why she was stammering but quickly got over it and helped her to her feet since she was still sitting on the ground. He rushed inside the building and quickly got to the class where Rei, his former love, and Hisashi, his former friend, were. He rushed inside the classroom, Kyoko hesitant outside. "Rei, Hisashi, you need to come with me...Now," he said quickly. "Well now you are not only skipping my class, Mister Komuro, now you're even disrupting it to get other students to skip with you?" his teacher inquired. "This is a very important matter, Teshima and a few other faculty members were outside because there was this man and then he bit Teshima and he started biting everyone else, killing them in the process," midway he had turned his head to face Rei and Hisashi which were gaping, not believing the tale he was telling. "Well now Mister Komuro, that is a very unbelievable reason so can you please leave my class now and stop disrupting?" the teacher said smugly. Kyoko was suddenly in the room, backing up Takashi "Sadly what he is saying is not a lie, I was with the teachers in the front and every one of them got killed and eaten, the only reason I am alive is because Takashi-kun here saved me and snapped me out of my shock before they could get me too," she said seriously. Everyone in the room gaped at their sensei who seemed so serious that they could not believe she was lying anymore. They started screaming and yelling and the teacher in front calmed them down. "Now, now class they are obviously playing a prank, but if you want Miss Miyamoto and Mister Igou that much then you may take them, just do not disrupt my class anymore," he said quickly. Takashi quickly grabbed them both and left the classroom with Kyoko. Takashi suddenly walked over to his locker and opened it. "Forgot something Takashi-kun?" inquired Kyoko. "Well, we are going to need something to protect ourselves with, we cannot go fighting Them carelessly" he said while bringing out a bat for Hisashi, a pole for Rei, and his own steel bat. He then went inside the janitor's closet and got a broom and broke off the cleaning part and handed the stick to Kyoko. "Them?" Hisashi inquired of him. " Yes, them, we can't really call them zombies since that is only in the movies, so they are known as Them from now on" he responded.

At the same time he finished talking they all heard the static in the school speakers. "Students please remain calm and follow your teachers to the exits and the outside of the school. There has entered a malicious group that means harm to you. I repeat, please remain calm and…. W-What? What're you doing in here? W-What?! NO! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEONE HELP ME! AAAHHHHH!" he screamed in agony before he fell silent and over the speakers everyone could hear a groaning and munching sound. The speaker soon turned off and everyone in the school panicked and ran all around the halls, not knowing they were being easy prey for the Dead. "We can't leave the school like this!" Takashi screamed. "Let's go to the roof for now! There are too many people crowding the halls!" he said before turning and running in the direction of the staircase that led to the roof.

When they got to the roof they could already see many students and faculty members that were infected, groaning and moaning while walking aimlessly. "Run to the observatory! We can block the stairs there and keep safe for a while," Hisashi yelled. While running to the observatory, Takashi saw a girl that was about to fall from the roof, sprinting towards her he helped her up before she could fall but he heard a noticeable crack. "Your ankle is probably broken" he said while bending his knees "I'll carry you," he said while picking her up like a princess. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. "Is this ok with you…" he said while trailing off because he did not know the girl's name. She suddenly kissed him on the cheek "Yuuki Miku, thank you for rescuing me, my knight in shining armor" she spoke softly to him, breathing in his ear. He blushed profusely looking like a tomato, at this sight the two other women in the group suddenly blushed and were enraged. Neither of them knew why, so they just let the matter slide. Hisashi noticed his girlfriend acting like this and was confused. Takashi finally responded to the girl "My name is Takashi Komuro; this here is Rei Miyamoto, Hisashi Igou, and our sensei Kyoko Hayashi". "Don't be so formal with me Takashi-kun, just call me Miku," she said seductively causing Takashi to blush yet again. The whole group acknowledged their new member and went forward to the observatory.

Along the way, Kyoko-sensei was about to be bitten, it managed to get close enough before anyone realized. Takashi, realizing that he was the only one that was close enough to do anything dropped Miku and ran over to help Kyoko.

He rushed to her side and pushed her so she wouldn't be bitten. He also tried to escape, but he wasn't quick enough as the zombie-like creature lunged at him. It bit into his arm and he could feel the excruciating pain. "AHHHHHH," he screamed in agony. It was now biting harder, trying to take a chunk of his arm with him. Takashi tried standing up, but failed and he looked at Hisashi. "Kill it." Hisashi ran over and smashed its head, the crack resounding throughout the air. Takashi stood up, taking a quick glance at It in the process, the damage his arm took was apparent and everyone panicked. "It's only a flesh wound, don't mind it," he said reassuringly, but no one was buying it. Hisashi suddenly spoke up, "It's like the movies Komuro, one bite is the end, you're going to end up turning into one of them very soon," he ended bitterly. Takashi finally understood what was going to happen to him. They kept running towards the observatory and along the way they figured out the only way they could kill Them was by smashing their skull in, due to the fact that Rei stabbed one through the heart and it kept on going to her.

They reached the stairs leading up to the observatory stairs and Takashi stopped. Everyone looked at him confusingly and he spoke up. "If it's like the movies, I'll transform into one of them... I can't put you guys in that danger, I'll lead most of them away and keep you guys safe until I...," his voice cracked before he could finish. "Hisashi protect these girls with your life. It's my last request for you, old friend," Takashi told him solemnly. Hisashi nodded and started walking up the stairs with Rei following close behind. He noticed that neither Miku nor Hayashi-sensei were following so he looked back and stared. "What are you doing you two? Go up with Hisashi right now" Takashi told them. "No," they both responded. "You saved both our lives so we want to stay with you until the end Takashi-kun," said Kyoko. "Are you sure..?" Takashi asked. "Yes," they both said at the same time. He sighed deeply and nodded slowly. "I'm going to lead them to a classroom and barricade it until… I turn..," he explained. He then carried Miku once again and ran away with Kyoko right beside him. They reached an empty classroom and barricaded the door with desks and chairs. "I guess this is it guys," he said while coughing up blood. Both Kyoko and Miku were crying because they didn't want Takashi to die and leave them alone. Miku and then Kyoko proceeded to wrap themselves around Takashi, enrapturing him in with two bloody kisses. His eyes widened, "Miku…Kyoko...," he whispered. He wiped their tears with remaining strength he had. He had a huge fever and was coughing up blood everywhere.

"Kyoko…Miku…," he began but never finished as he slumped on the floor. Both Kyoko and Miku had shut their eyes and were sobbing uncontrollably. At the same time, they had broken through the barricade and were approaching the two girls and the dead boy. Miku and Kyoko did not feel anything; they had not been eaten… What had happened? they both thought. They slowly opened their eyes and saw something like a miracle. "Takashi!" They both yelled loudly and went up to him crying and laughing at the same time. He had turned around and started laughing and then hugging them both. They both looked around after a few minutes of hugging Takashi, their eyes immediately widened "What happened?" they asked their eyes still wide as can be.

They saw Them all over the ground, some had their heads crushed in while others were ripped in half and guts were spilling out. They then turned their heads toward Takashi again and saw his eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness, anger, but most of all excitement. "Takashi… were you the one who did this?" Miku asked meekly when she noticed the blood steins all over him. His eyes still contained that excitement…the excitement of ripping apart the Dead. "Yes, after I turned, I had a feeling… an urge, you can say. I felt the power rushing throughout my body, and without knowing it, I was already standing here in this pool of blood and tangle of bodies," he smiled evilly. "It was so easy to rip them in half and crush them, I didn't even have to think, and I just acted, I needed to protect you two and I didn't have time to hesitate." His words touched them, but his smirk was starting to scare the both of them.

The difference in his behavior was noticeable; they wouldn't know when he would break in his current state. "Takashi?" Kyoko was starting to get worried. "Are you okay?"This helped Takashi snap out of his daze, "Yeah, I still feel the rush though, I need to fight, the life and death struggle excites me…" This statement caused the three to fall silent for a few minutes. Kyoko and Miku did not know how to respond to this situation.

"Well, we should probably head to the observatory," Kyoko finally said, breaking the long silence that had enveloped them all. Miku and Kyoko both knew that Takashi changed when he turned, but that doesn't break the fact that in the matter of minutes, they had fallen in love with the guy. The emotions within Takashi's eyes seemed to diminish and calm down, "Sure, let's go," he said and carried Miku since her ankle was still broken. Both Miku and Kyoko noticed that he had indeed grown faster and stronger since Kyoko could not keep up with him anymore, so he had to go slower and he crushed every one of Them as they came closer. They had finally made their way to the observatory and saw that there were still many of them trying to knock down the makeshift barricade. Takashi put down Miku and left them both for a minute as he took care of the Living Dead. He ripped them all from the barricade with ease, throwing some off the roof, while others he delighted in killing by ripping their heads from their bodies and then their bodies in half. Miku and Kyoko watched in horror as they saw guts flying and organs on the floor. Takashi had finally finished and had blood on him everywhere. He licked his hand which was covered in blood and they could see the need to kill in his eyes. He quickly shook himself awake and remembered what was happening. "Let's go," he said to them both and quickly ripped apart the barricade to get to the observatory. Both Rei and Hisashi were terrified at what was about to come at them. Takashi peered in through the remains of the barricade, only showing his head and he smiled widely and said "Peek-a-boo, I see you!" The couple was stunned at Takashi's sudden appearance, but what shocked them more was that he was alive and well. Takashi was there, but what about Hayashi-sensei and Miku? Their question was soon responded when they heard two screams. Miku and Hayashi-sensei ran over to them and hugged them tightly.

"We're glad that you're all ok, but what happened, Takashi?" Hisashi was the first to speak after the hug fest. "I…I don't know really, we were stuck in the room and I could feel myself fading away, but I then felt a strong power within me and when I opened my eyes, I saw Miku and Kyoko on the floor, hugging each other and blood and bodies everywhere," he responded.

"You could say that instead of turning into one of those monsters, he turned into something else," Kyoko said. No other questions were asked, since all Hisashi and Rei cared about was that their friends were still alive and well. "Well, we're going to need to escape from here and then we need a location to head for," Takashi said. "Let's move out, we need to find a way out of here." Everyone nodded their heads and followed Takashi as he left the observatory.

Btw some things I should have added in the beginning.

Since I'm making my own story I would like to add some OC's so if any of you could think up of any just pm me with your idea of an OC, I'm currently taking about 10-20 for now. :D Warning: Most of them will die o-o only about 3 of the OC's submitted will live sooo…. LolThis is going to follow the storyline….sort of…maybe…who knows, I'll follow a bit of the manga and a bit of the anime and I'll also make my own parts, anyone who would like to share their ideas, just pm and I might add to story later on :D Thanks for reading :D 


	2. Dead Got No Rights

Second chapter :D Forgot to mention on my first chapter, but since I'm nice and all I'm gonna be updating daily :D But don't try to kill me if I miss a day or something o-o BTW I'm taking a poll on if there should be a harem. Also a poll on different POV's, tell me your opinion in the reviews :D

Disclaimer: I do not own HOTD, I own an OC or two but they don't even appear yet

BTW I AM STILL WAITING FOR SOME OC OPINIONS!

The exhaustion was getting obvious on all, but one. Takashi kept running, easy smashing in 'Their' heads while the group ran. He might have been the only one who actually had the energy to do that; even the kendo champion could barely keep up with him. They had almost reached the car when a giant horde of 'Them' appeared. Takashi looked back, now seeing the gap between him and his friends. He didn't know that the gap had grown so much, they were a few feet away from him, barely fending off the dead. He ran back quickly attempting to rescue them while he remembered their meeting in the faculty room.

Flashback

Takashi, Rei, Hisashi, Miku, and Kyoko had just escaped the observatory and were running down the stairs from the roof when they heard something that shouted something like a gunshot. They looked at each other and ran, heading towards the faculty room where they last heard the sound. When they all arrived at the faculty room they saw Saya Takagi and Kohta Hirano, fighting a group of 'Them'. Takashi had noticed the bizarre weapon that Kohta was using, thinking that the gun replacement was probably handmade. His blood started stirring again; he could feel the excitement racing throughout his body. He couldn't hold it in any further when he Saya killing one of 'Them' with a power drill and a scream. He ran into the horde of 'Them' at an inhuman speed quickly crushing one of their heads while still in a sprint. He could hear the gasps coming from almost everyone in the room, save Miku and Kyoko who had already witnessed his insane strength and speed.

It was apparent that all his senses had been heightened to an inhuman extent since he could also hear the conversation his friends were holding while he was still crushing the dead and ripping apart their heads from their bodies. "What happened to Takashi?!," both Hisashi and Rei had silently yelled. "It was from the bite from one of 'Them', but we don't know why he got so much stronger and faster instead of turning into one of 'Them'," Kyoko whispered back. "Might as well talk normally instead of whispering because I can still hear you, it's as if all my senses were heightened," he had told them while separating a head from one of the infected. They all looked at him with shocked faces, momentarily stunned that he could hear them while he was so far away and they were even whispering. "Well, since you are already like that, I suppose it shouldn't be that much of a shock should it?" Miku thought out loud. "Takashi," he heard Hisashi say. "Need any help, bud?" Takashi got angry for a minute before he calmed down and looked back at Hisashi. "No thanks, I got this myself you should probably help out Saya and Kohta though, they look traumatized," he said while silently hoping for them not to intervene. He liked killing 'Them'; it was so easy yet so much fun. He didn't want any of his friends taking his prey and he almost jumped with glee when they listened to him and started helping Saya and Kohta. He got back to paying attention to his fight when he saw one of 'Them' about to bite him. He smirked lowly, not letting his friends see and let himself get bit. It excited him, the rush of death, the feeling that it was a life or death situation. He could hear his friends shout in worry. He laughed out loud, surprising all of his friends; he turned back, giving them one of his trademark smiles. He could see the noticeable blushes on Rei, Miku, and Kyoko. He turned back to the infected dead. He gave a small evil grin as he ripped it apart, letting the thing's guts start flying in every direction. He felt as if he wasted enough time with the weaklings so he propelled himself into the heart of the horde. The next moment he was done, grinning at the shocked faces of his friends which stared at the floor which was covered with dead body parts and blood. There was so much blood. He slowly walked toward his friends and he did not notice the blood on him until Saya pointed it out. "Ewww Takashi, be a bit more graceful, that blood on you looks disgusting," she said with her usual voice of superiority. Grinning widely, he took off his shirt and they could all see his 8-pack. "Like the view guys?" The girls in the group all shook their heads furiously with furious blushes on their faces. Both Kohta and Hisashi laughed. "Nice, no wonder you got that strength of yours," Kohta said with a grin on his face. It was Hisashi's turn to speak, "Hey Takashi, I got to talk to you later."

Confused, Takashi nodded and turned his head to the door on the left to the group. He walked towards it, crouching to the side wall of the door and looked back at the group. The confused faces they had made him laugh silently. He waited for his prey to come. Finally the door burst open and two girls came out. "Boo!," he yelled surprising both of them. "AHHHH!" yelled out the bustier one of the two. He could see the surprise on the other ones' eyes, but not her face. Either way, he fell to the ground laughing while the group behind him started laughing as well. Even the two girls started laughing, although the one that had not yelled was merely chuckling. "Ahhh, that was funny," he said while wiping a tear off his right eye. "How did you know we were coming? It looked like you were waiting there for a while," said the bustier one of the two. "Instinct," he said while grinning widely.

"Well it's time to introduce ourselves," said the more serious one. "My name is Saeko Busujima and over here is the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa," said Saeko. "Well the idiot that startled you is Takashi Komuro, and I'm Saya Takagi," said the self proclaimed genius. "Nice to meet you Saeko-senpai, I'm Rei Miyamoto," said Rei. Takashi felt as if the greetings were going to take long, and since he was too impatient introduced everyone else to Saeko for them. "Well now that we know each other, can we please escape now? Or do you want to wait as I kill all of the infected?," he knew he sounded arrogant, but… yeah he was just arrogant. "And why do you think you can kill them all," asked Saeko. "Well, they are weak as hell and slow as hell and stupid as hell, why can't I?," he inquired to her. The surprise in her eyes came and went, he wanted her to show a bit more emotion on her face. "I can agree that they are not the smartest, or the fastest, but they are certainly not weak, any normal human being will be quickly overwhelmed by their strength," said Saeko with a look on her face saying that he was too arrogant for his own good.

"Fine, you wanna see how weak they are? Look," he said while turning to the door where he and his group had come from. Once again, he confused everyone and he smirked yet again. Just when Rei was about to speak up, the double doors burst open, dozens of the infected flooding in the room. While the people in back of him prepared to get in battle position, he strolled forward casually as if we was walking through the park. "Is he crazy?!," he heard the nurse yell. He turned back and gave them another one of his trademark smiles, seeing the concerned looks on Shizuka's and Saeko's face and he turned back. About a hundred of the boogers had stumbled inside. He laughed loudly, getting their attention while the other's backed away protectively. He got into a sprint as he ran to meet the infected beings he had called weaklings. As soon as the first one was within arm's length he threw a punch at it. Shizuka gasped at his fighting style. "He's going to get bitten!," she had yelled. Now a couple of the boogers had turned their attention to the nurse and Takashi couldn't let them get any closer. He punched the one in front of him so hard, he could feel the jaw break beneath his fist and it went flying and flew into some of the other infected. While both Shizuka and Saeko gasped, he ran to kill the infected drawing close to the group. He celebrated happily in his mind; he had gotten a response from Saeko! Wait… why was he so happy of being recognized by the girl? It couldn't be… he couldn't be in love with a girl he just met. He quickly shook off the feeling and decimated the infected. Although most of them were sprawled on the floor, almost all missing their head, he had let one slip. He started to run to the Dead when he noticed the gleam in Saeko's eyes. With one fell swoop, the infected lied on the floor, dead. Takashi looked Saeko straight in the eyes and saw the excitement he knew he had in his own eyes. No wonder he was so attracted to her… she was the same as him… she loved killing 'Them' as much as he did… She got the same pleasure from it as he did. "Well now that they are all dead, it's time to leave, huh," he said. "I think it's best if we leave and find somewhere safer," said Kohta and Hisashi at the same time. Takashi somehow felt that they would be VERY good friends. The rest of the group soon shook their heads as they got rid of the shock of seeing close to a hundred of the infected getting killed by a single teenager.

They quickly came up with a plan to escape by using one of the school's minibuses. "Okay, let's head on out now and quickly," Takashi said and started strolling towards the stairs that would lead them downstairs and outside. "Wait," Saya said quickly causing Takashi to turn around. "Before we face them, I wanna let you guys know that they are blind and that their only sense is their hearing, although it is ten times more sensitive than a human's," she ended proudly. "That's good to know, I guess," Takashi said casually. Outraged, "Good to know?! This is VERY good to know! Now we don't have to keep on fighting recklessly and we can escape without a scratch," she ended smugly. Takashi now knew what she had meant, since she explained it so easily, although he wasn't really that happy with not being able to fight. Every since he had gotten infected, the joy of fighting was pleasurable to say the least. "Fine," he said reluctantly, causing worried glances to be exchanged. "Let's head out," Kyoko said.

Flashback End

Takashi had started killing the infected dead so his friends could run and climb in the minibus. When he finished the last one he turned back. He saw Miku about to get bitten in the leg by one of 'Them' that Takashi did not notice. He saw Kyoko notice and pull Miku so the bite would miss, but it was still there. It once again attempted to bite Miku, so Kyoko pushed Miku out of the way and was about to get bitten if it wasn't for Takashi. He had run there with superhuman speed and stuck his arm out so he could save Kyoko. Takashi noticed that he still had the Dead stuck to his arm when he asked if they were both ok. With a fling of his arm, the Dead was sent flying through the air and he could hear it's skull cracking even though it was a few dozen feet away from them. "Didn't even leave a mark." They both looked at him with questioning faces. "Well, it was trying to bite into me, but it couldn't even bite me that hard," showing them his arm, "It didn't even leave a mark, see?"

Takashi, Miku, and Kyoko had filed into the minibus when the door behind them suddenly closed and the minibus zoomed out of the parking lot and into the streets. The quick movement had the three of them trip on their feet and they all fell to the ground. Takashi slowly groaned as he opened his eyes,"Uggghhh, why'd you have to drive so fast?" talking to no one in particular. He then noticed that his voice was muffled and there was something on his face. He also noticed there was something on his legs too. He quickly grabbed the thing on his face and squeezed. 'Why did I squeeze?' he wondered. He heard an Eek! sound and he felt the pressure get off of him. He had landed in a very compromising position with Miku and Kyoko. Miku had fallen on Takashi and he noticed that the thing that he squeezed was her butt. Kyoko had landed near his legs and face planted right above his crotch. Miku and Kyoko had both quickly gotten off with an Eek! coming from both of them. "I-I-I..m-m sorry Takashi-kun," they had both said at the same time with the same stutters. "Weirdos," he said before he burst into a huge laugh, earning stares and glares from everyone."What?," he asked. Saya was the first to respond, "You squeezed her butt and you don't even apologize?!" He could see she was getting mad. "And it seems like you don't even feel ashamed at what you did!" Miku quickly defended him, "He didn't even know what he did, he couldn't even see," her present blush getting worse by the minute. With a loud humph, Saya let it go. Takashi walked to the back of the bus, feeling the need to be alone to think of things.

One Hour Later

Being sure that Takashi was still there, for some unknown reason, Miku needed reassurance and quickly turned back and saw him. They held eye contact and Miku started blushing profusely so she turned around quickly, resulting in a grinning Takashi come up behind her and whisper in her ear, "What?"

"Y-Y-Y…our shirt…put it back on," she said while turning a new shade of red. Amazed at the color of her face he softly touched her cheek and got back in place where he was before with a slight chuckle. With that action, Miku almost passed out. There he was, the man of her dreams, touching her so softly, softer than a parent would touch their child, and whispering in her ear. It was enough to drive a girl mad. It was good enough that Hisashi quickly grabbed her arm before she had the chance, "Are you okay? What happened?" She could not simply say that she almost passed out from being touched on the cheek. "Oh nothing, just a little woozy, that's all." Unconvinced, but knowing that she would not say anything, he got back to his place next to Rei. Kyoko suddenly sat next to her and squealed lightly as she got closer to Miku so only she could hear. "I know I'm thirty, but I wish he would touch me too…," she said trailing off. "You do remember that he has REALLY good hearing, right?" said Miku with a bit of a giggle. With a bit of an Eek! She turned to look back at Takashi, who was busy grinning at her and waving her to come next to him. She turned to see Miku looking at her, "Well you might get what you wanted," she said with a chuckle. With a quick gulp, and a reassuring nod from Miku, Kyoko walked to Takashi and sat next to him. There was no one looking back at them, so he placed a hand on her cheek and she responded with a small squeal. "You might think that because you're thirty that you're less attractive," he said while whispering in her ear. "That would be the case for most women your age, but I can assure you, that you are still just as attractive as the younger girls," he ended with certainty. She almost fainted at his words and the softness in his voice. "B-B-B...B-ut," she struggled to get the words out. "No buts, I speak the truth so listen well," he said with another whisper to her ear. She could not stand it anymore; she leaned over and kissed the boy that was thirteen years younger than her. He was surprised at first, but slowly melted into it. Kyoko knew that she should stop, but she just couldn't. He enraptured her, captured her attention, saved her life, and cared for her, what other reason should she need to fall in love with him? Without stopping she hugged him tight, and he leaned down and hugged her waist and brought her up since she was noticeably shorter than him. They had leaned against the window, so no one could even see what was happening.

Takashi thought that he was falling in love with Saeko, so why was he kissing Kyoko? He didn't even stop after a few minutes, he kept on going. 'I guess I like it', he thought. 'If I didn't like it I would have stopped a while ago.' He stopped caring and his tongue asked for entrance into her mouth. She was surprised at first, but she melted into it yet again. Not caring if others heard them, she moaned. He had explored every part of her mouth and he was bringing her tongue into his now. She was now being more forceful; exploring his mouth with the same intensity he had done for her. When she had to breathe again, she separated from him leaving a sliver of saliva in between them that quickly fell to the seat. "Enjoying it?" Takashi asked, attempting to seduce her into another one. Luckily, he didn't even have to try as she jumped on him again, reuniting their tongues for another struggle. As their tongues fought it out, Kyoko had begun to moan softly. She quickly let go, making him want more. "Does that answer your question?" It was now HER turn to seduce him. Panting, and not waiting anymore he jumped on top of her. His lips crashed against hers and he stuck his tongue into her mouth for yet another clash of their tongues.

Kyoko had grown louder than she was at the beginning and so Miku had heard the moan. She was the only one who had heard it so she turned back. She scratched her head. 'Huh? Where are they?' she thought to herself as she stood up. She was halfway there when Shizuka had announced that they arrived and she fell on one of the seats. Before going to the back, Takashi had told her to go to Tokonosu All Purpose Supermarket. Miku gave up on the thought of going toward them when she saw both Kyoko and Takashi come out of their hiding place and join the rest of the group. She slowly got out of the bus and covered her eyes. There was still plenty of sunlight and she squinted under the newfound shade. Her eyes widened in amazement. She had lived in Tokonosu her whole life and she had never been there before. It was more like a mall than a supermarket. She then heard her name being called, she soon ran to join her new group, with them she would survive this apocalypse, she surely was not going to die.

A/N: :DDDDDDDDDDD Forgot to add this in the beginning , buuuuuutttt I respond to ever review, IF you have an account AANNNDDD don't hesitate to give me reviews and opinions. I will accept some opinions and make their idea a part of the story..somehow :3 Don't ask me I don't know yet. Also, I will be updating at 9:55 every night a new chapter so watch out and be happy :P

BTW for the people still waiting for the Takashi/Saeko to start, don't worry he won't get stolen away by Miku or Kyoko :3 just a little drizzle before the full fledged storm. FULL SAEKO/TAKASHI ROMANCE STARTS CHAPTER 3… GET EXCITED ! See ya :D


	3. Dead Tell No Tales

WOOOO I'm back :P Third Chapter, Third day with this story, might be making another story real soon if the author let's me continue his one-shot :D be happeh No OC's yet and I really need them for the fourth chapter. If I can't get any OC's from any of you I'll have to make my own D: Also, a special thanks for Alex 888, whoever you are I'm glad you be liking my story so far :3

Disclaimer: I do not own HOTD :D

Chapter Three….START

They had just arrived at the Tokonosu All Purpose Supermarket and Miku was deep in thought. "Hey Miku! Get over here! Don't go standing around spacing out!," Takashi had yelled out to her. Her head turned to face Takashi, letting the stray thought leave from her mind. "Coming!" Miku ran to get to Takashi and the rest of the group to see what they were talking about. When she got there, Saya was muttering something under her breath that sounded like she was praising Takashi. Rei and Hisashi were just staring at each other, Kohta was panicking about Saya, Shizuka was spacing out like always, Saeko was staring at the sky, and Kyoko looked like a love-struck teenager. Miku might have gone into hysterics at what was happening to the group if Takashi had not placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's head in and clear the place out if there are still any of 'Them' left inside the building," Takashi ordered. Saya stopped muttering and nodded her head. Takashi walked towards the entrance to the supermarket. When he opened the doors, he gasped. Everyone else looked in with interest. What could possibly have made their mighty unofficial leader gasp? They soon learned when they peered in. Inside the mall-like supermarket…looked as if there were hundreds of the undead. They knew Takashi's inhuman strength and speed, but they could not help but gasp at the number of the dead. They could not help themselves as they began to doubt they could take out that many. Takashi sensing this, reassured them with his confident tone.

"Don't worry guys, there aren't enough to take us down, we can easily take care of this number," he said, deep in his heart was doubt and uncertainty. He had monstrous strength and supersonic speed, but could he handle hundreds of the undead? Unsure of his words, the whole group started backing down, making sure not to make any noise. Looking back, he didn't know if he could rely on them for this fight. After a moment, Saeko stepped forward, in truth she got caught and was pulled back by Rei and Saya. "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?," Saeko said with a smirk and a gleam in her eyes. Takashi knew for certain that this was probably the only person that he could rely on for now. "Let's go then," he said quickly, not waiting for Saeko. He burst into the mini-mall immediately killing the first of the undead that he had saw first. He rushed in, foolishly leaving Saeko alone to fend for herself one she would enter. Takashi could feel the undead bite him all around, he let himself get bitten, since for some reason they couldn't penetrate his body. He started to easily wipe out the infected, his happy grin showing. He enjoyed killing and he did not regret it one bit.

He then burst out with rage as he saw Saeko about to be bitten. He did not understand it himself. Sure, Saeko was part of the group and maybe he was falling in love with her, but he didn't get why he was so angry. He was angry at the thought of her not surviving, of him not being able to protect her. Anyone could tell at first glance that he was an amateur at love, and so he was as he still could not comprehend his fury. He ran to Saeko at supersonic speed, not caring of the dead that dared to block his way. He swung out his arm, and out came flying more than a dozen of 'Them' taking the doors with them. The rest of the group stared in disbelief at the spectacle. Kohta saw this as a sign that they had a fighting chance, he rested his makeshift gun for a second before he rushed in, shooting the bloody bastards in the head as they attempted to surround him. Luckily, Rei came and joined them just in time to save Kohta from getting bitten in the leg.

Saeko was surrounded, more coming to try to get a bite of her every second. Takashi ran as fast as he could, toppling the dead, not caring for them as if they were just mere insects buzzing around him. He slapped away the insects as he ran, his mind intent on saving Saeko. Just as he arrived her bokken was knocked off of her hand and she was about to be showered by bites from the dreaded infected. Her face held no emotion but her eyes betrayed her as they showed a mixture of fear and astonishment. Takashi saw this and ran over the living dead and grabbed Saeko and pulled her into an embrace to save her from being bitten. Luckily, Rei and Kohta had seen what was happening and killed the dead that were trying to infect Saeko and bite through Takashi. "You okay guys?," asked Kohta. "Sure, thanks to you," Takashi said while still holding Saeko in his arms. "Ahem," said Saeko. With a little blush Takashi pulled away, the blush on Saeko's face noticeable. "What about you, Saeko?," asked Takashi. "Yes, I'm safe and without any wounds…thanks to you," she muttered the last words under her breath, but Takashi with his hearing could easily make them out. "You're welcome," he said with his trademark smile, his smile causing Saeko's blush to further even more.

Why was she acting like this? This is what Saeko asked herself repeatedly when she faced Takashi. Something about him attracted her attention, but she did not know what. Maybe it was the fact that they were the same… they both liked killing as much as the next. There was only one problem though, Takashi did not feel ashamed of this fact, and maybe because it wasn't his fault he enjoyed it so much. Saeko, on the other hand, felt deep remorse of the fact that she enjoyed killing. She felt as if she was a monster because of her love for killing. Every time she would enter her trance-like state where her bloodlust showed, she would always wake up in a heap of dead bodies of 'Them'. Even though it was good that she was killing 'Them', it was still bad that she enjoyed killing, even though it was the lowly bodies of the infected.

Takashi knew of the fact that she enjoyed killing, easily sensing a companion that shared his favorite pastime. He also knew the fact that she regretted it. She regretted having such a repulsive pastime. Takashi knew that he would soon have to confront her about it, but for now he had to kill the hundreds of infected dead in front of him. With joy and pride, he took to killing the despicable creatures. It didnt even take them an hour to sweep the place from its dead residents. Takashi had not held back at all, the floor was stained with blood and along with that blood were ripped off heads, spilled organs, and hundreds of dead bodies. It took them longer to clean the place than it took to kill all of its residents. It was time to investigate, just to make sure that there were no other infected in the building, and to count their supplies they had gained. They had come to this place for its shelter and its possibility of having the much needed supplies.

They looked around for what seemed like an hour and Takashi had found something. Kneeling down without looking at anything but the floor and holding a small pup was a girl that looked to be seven years old. Takashi noticed that she had been crying a lot and finally saw the dead body that was next to her. He was not bitten, but was instead stabbed right through the heart. "Hey there…you okay?," he asked carefully. He did not want the girl to panic or think that he was a person with bad intentions. Finally looking up the girl responds with a nod. "Bad people… my daddy asked them if they could help… he screamed since they did not want to anything to do with us," she then started to cry, sobbing into Takashi's shirt as he leaned in to embrace the second grader. "He just wanted help… and they stabbed him…daddy…," she was now full blown crying. "Shh, shh… it's okay, I'm here now, I'll protect you," said Takashi, he wanted to keep his promise, too. He could not help but feel bad for the young girl. She would have had to keep quiet and not cry at all so she would not attract 'Their' attention. "WOOF!" the pup suddenly barked. He had not wanted to be left out. He had seen the girl and saw her sobbing quietly and it was his duty to stay with her, even though the young pup could not do anything. "Let's go… I have some friends over there and you can get to know them," he said softly. "My name's Alice… and his name's Zeke," said the second grader. "Well, Alice and Zeke, let's go," he said with a soft smile.

When he got back his group was discussing matters that he could care less about. They all turned to face him when he got back with little Alice holding onto his hand and Zeke following closely behind. "And who's this little one?" said Rei. "Her name's Alice and his name is Zeke, I found her sobbing next to her pops."

"Hi…," she said shyly. She clung to Takashi; she had just met these people so Takashi was the only one she trusted for now. Everyone smiled at the young girl, causing her to blush and hide behind Takashi. "Well we have more pressing matters to discuss, Takashi," said the 'genius'. "When we arrived there was barely any food, and this place is already a dump with all that you four did," pointing towards Rei, Kohta, Saeko, and Takashi. "We can't find shelter here, we got the supplies we needed so it's time to head out again." Hisashi suddenly spoke up, "There should be enough for us to survive here, all we would need to do is to get people to scavenge for food at times and we can easily fix the place up and cover the entrance." Saya was irked. "Well I want to go visit my parents, they are all probably still alive over there since they won't die THAT easily and they have food, shelter, and we could take a much needed break there."

Now it was Takashi's turn, "It probably is a good idea to go to Saya's house. Her house is more like a mansion, and there probably is enough food for us to stay there. It seems like the best choice for now." "Takashi came up with an idea, "How about for now we split into two groups, one group can stay here and the other can go to Saya's house. The group that stays here can fix the place up, so that later on if anything happens we can easily revert to this place. The group that goes to Saya's house stock up on supplies that we would need, including food and some much needed rest." Kohta suddenly spoke up, "Now who goes where?" Almost everybody wanted to goto Saya's house, save Hisashi, Saeko, and Takashi. "Well how about this, Takashi, Saeko, Rei and me can stay here and the rest of you go on to Saya's house. I think it would be better to have two good fighters here to protect us," said Hisashi. Before anyone could argue, Takashi spoke up "It is a good idea, you all need the rest and we can easily hold up here. Kohta could easily hold the group together, now that I see that new toy of his," said Takashi finally acknowledging Kohta's new gun. Kohta's eyes gleamed at this, "It's a M16A4 assault rifle and the U.S uses it, it weighs 3.26kg, is 1000mm long, semiautomatic, can fire 45-60 shots per minute, and can hold up to 100 bullets per cartridge and it so happens that I have 6 of them," he finished happily. "No need to worry for your safety with him with you," Hisashi responded with a laugh. "Just in case though, here are the keys to a military truck that I found," finishing with a laugh. "Hisashi, Rei you stay here for now and try to get things fixed up, for now me and Saeko will go and protect them until they get to Saya's house, since we can't afford Kohta wasting his limited amount of bullets," explained Takashi. "We might as well also search for some food," added Saeko. With two nods from Rei and Hisashi, they all left to the military truck that would take them to Saya's house.

An hour later they were just about to arrive, but they then got swarmed by a few dozen of the bloody bastards. The number just kept increasing by the second though, "Run em' over! We need to get there fast!," yelled Takashi. Shizuka was now stepping on the gas as they got swarmed. The vehicle lurched forward as it crushed the bodies of the unlucky dead that were in front of them. It had finally gained momentum, but as luck would have it there were wires in front of them. They could not go forward, so Kohta did what he had to do and began shooting the bastards that tried to swarm them. They were back against the wires, and Takashi and Saeko could not protect them at the same time they were fighting. There were already hundreds of infected people attacking them. "We're going to lead them off! Go over the wire and save yourselves! We'll be fine," finished Takashi as he grabbed Saeko's hand and ran. He didn't go his supersonic speed, but went fast enough so he was at pace with Saeko. They had led away most of the crop, but some still remained to try to devour their group of friends. Takashi and Saeko could not look back. They both had to trust their friends, and so they did, they did not look back even once when they ran off.

"I'm running low on bullets!," shouted Kohta. At the beginning he had 600 and now he was reduced to a mere 100. "I don't think I have enough bullets to kill them all," he said again. There were at least 200 of the freaks, waiting to get a bite out of them. Just as Kohta shot his 526th bullet, leaving him with only 74 bullets, there came their saving grace. Shooting compressed water towards the rest of the dead, the 'firefighters' saved their lives. "Thank you so much for saving us," said Kohta. "Well of course," said the stranger taking off her helmet, "I needed to save my daughter and her friends." The stranger now had the helmet off, revealing purple eyes and purple hair. "Mom!," Saya yelled heading over to hug her mother. "Good to see you Saya," said Yuriko Takagi, embracing her daughter. "Now let's head out towards the mansion, it's safer there than here," said Yuriko. With a nod, they all followed Saya's mother to the mansion, confident in the fact that Takashi and Saeko were safe.

A/N: Well sorry for the short chapter ., but to make up for it I'll make the next chapter more than four thousand words :DDD get excited :3 BTW reminding people, I need at least 3 OC's by the next chapter or I'll be forced to make my own T_T and I bet you guys can come up with much better one's. Well get excited for the next chapter :D See ya :D


	4. Happy Dead

Hey guys, I'm back with my fourth chapter :D Along with this chapter I'm going to release the first chapter of my second story :D It's a serialization by the one-shot from FrAk-XD. It's gon be also so you should also check it out :3 but the real action won't start until the tenth chapter. First 9 will be mostly about romance :DDD Well I've taken enough of your time :3 Refer to chapter 9 of the anime for this btw :3

Disclaimer: I do not own HOTD :3

Chapter Four… BEGIN :D

Takashi and Saeko ran…and ran… and ran. They were still being chased by the undead. They had left Saya and the group so they could distract the undead so the rest of the group could hopefully escape unscathed. They did not look back even once to check on their group of friends. They believed that they could survive and escape. All they needed to focus on at the moment was where they would go for shelter for the night. "Since we are near it already, let's go to a nearby temple I know, we can probably stay there for the night," said Takashi. "Hmm, it might be a good idea, let's go," responded Saeko.

They ran off heading for the temple, and when they got there they could not see anyone there, dead or alive. Takashi ran in first to check out the temple. After he called out his okay, Saeko came in casually, completely trusting Takashi. "I'll check the place out to see if there is anything we might need," said Takashi. Running off to the right side of the temple, he came back a few minutes later with a strange object in his hand. "What is that," asked Saeko. With a little blush, he came up beside Saeko and said, "It's a porta potty, I thought you would need it." This startled Saeko, but was also somewhat funny to her.

She could not hold it any longer, she burst out laughing. Takashi, a little confused, "What?" "Oh nothing, thanks a lot," she responded with a grin still plastered on her face. He blushed at her reaction, she never showed much emotion, but now he heard her laugh. Her heavenly laugh. He could not get enough of it, he silently hoped she would continue, but she soon stopped a minute later. "What's up," she asked, noticing him staring at her. "Nothing, just thinking about how cute you are when you laugh," he said without thinking about it. Soon realizing what he just said, he covered his face in embarrassment. He had basically told the girl he had fallen in love with that he was in love with her. When he looked at her, he could see the similar blush that had fallen onto her face without her noticing. "T-T-Th-hanks," she said stammering. She was obviously embarrassed from his sudden confession. At the same time, she was happy; she had fallen in love with Takashi as well. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to say that," Takashi spoke rapidly. "What? So that means I'm not cute?" she asked teasing him. "NO! I didn't mean that, I just meant that I didn't want to say that out loud. Saying that out loud would mean the same thing as saying that I was love in with you," he said quickly and nervously. "Well, ARE you in love with me," she teased again. His reactions when she teased him were priceless. She could not hold back her laughs. "YES! But I don't want you to know that!" He said very quickly that he had not though again. Realizing the mistake he made again he face palmed. There he was, talking to the girl he was in love with and at the same time accidently confessing.

With a gasp, she looked at Takashi. She had not known of the feelings he held for her. She instantly saw the pain and regret in his eyes. He would think that she was going to reject him. "Well then, I'm glad you are," she said seductively, not teasing at all now. With a blush Takashi was backing up. He must be imagining things now; he had to clear his head. "Where are you going? Don't you want to be with me? I thought you loved me," she said. She had crawled to Takashi and stood up and held him to the wall, even though he could easily overpower her. "Well? Don't you?" Takashi, being overwhelmed by her actions and thinking that maybe this could be a dream, thinking it's a dream he confessed his love to her in the three words that she had wanted to hear. "I love you," he said. With those words, Saeko had blushed and in that second Takashi had pulled her against him and kissed her with all his might. She fell to his touch and he had followed. They were now lying on the makeshift bed that they created, still in each other's arms and still kissing. He had pulled her closer, her body fully pressing against him. Saeko had pulled away from Takashi for a second. "I love you too," she muttered quickly and went back to kissing him. Takashi, feeling bliss was now asking for entrance to her mouth. She soon granted it, wanting to feel his tongue with hers. Not hesitating at all, he explored her mouth, not leaving a single space untouched. He had pulled back and allowed her to do the same. They took a small break and Saeko rested her head on Takashi's arm. "This is a dream come true… I would think that with the advances that Rei, Miku, and even our teacher Kyoko-sensei that you would have already fallen in love with one of them….," her voice trailing off. Takashi still thinking that this was a dream, "Of course not… ever since I had first laid my eyes upon you, I knew you were the one for me… basically, it was love at first sight," he said placed his chin on her head. With a small tear running through her face, Saeko returned to her kissing session with Takashi. He wanted even more… he did not want to let her go…ever. Not even letting each other breath, they kissed not knowing how much time would fly by. Suddenly Saeko pulled away, she had remembered something terrible. "We can't do this… I have a terrible secret… you will most likely find it disgusting and not want to be with me anymore," she said tears threatening to run across her face. "Tell me, "Takashi said simply. He wanted to know what was bothering her, the love of his life. "About four years ago, I was attacked by a drunk old man. I had my bokken with me so he wouldn't be much of a problem. Even though I could easily handle him, I let him loose for a couple of minutes, knowing that at any second I could knock him out. When I had finally got bored… you could say… I smashed him… I hit him repeatedly with my bokken. I broke his arms and at least four ribs. The worst part of this was that I enjoyed beating him. It was so much fun, having so much power that I could decide his life right there. I had the power of being able to control someone's life, to decide whether they would live or die..," her voice trailed off, her composure soon breaking. "Shh, it's okay… now when I fight those dead bastards, I feel both joy and excitement from smashing their heads… from ripping their bodies in two," he said, trying to comfort her. She would not have it though, "But I was like this even BEFORE the undead were even here. You changed when they came… I changed four years ago and I've been like this for the whole time. I'm a monster… I enjoy having the power to control someone's life. To choose if they live or die… I enjoy killing just as much. I do now, and I have for the past four years. Do you understand?! You became like this when 'They' appeared, but I've always been like this!," her face was now overrun with tears. She had broken during the conversation and Takashi had not noticed. "It's okay… it's not that bad anyway, it's actually better that you are like this," Takashi responded calmly. This completely surprised Saeko. Not only would Takashi tolerate her other self, he would also wanted her to embrace it. 'Why' she thought. Unknowingly, she had spoken her thought out loud. "Why? Obviously because that kind of personality helps. It's either you enjoy killing them or you'll break sooner or later. This type of life is difficult and that is why you should enjoy the time you live, may it be chilling out or killing those undead freaks. Repeating what I said earlier, too… I'm exactly like you, maybe even worse. The excitement that goes through my body may not even be human anymore. I'm already inhuman in so many ways, and I fear that the only thing that may keep me even a little human… is my love for you," he told her softly. It was now Saeko's turn to comfort Takashi. She had not known that she was not the only one that was in pain. Takashi would be in just as much pain as her, probably even more. He was bit, he was turned, but not into one of those brainless cannibals, he turned into something that was just as monstrous, just not brainless. He had grown in his senses, in speed and in strength, but some people may just look at him like he was just another one of 'Them'. "We'll be together forever…the weirdest couple out there, right?" she said with uncertainty, but with a bit of a chuckle while saying the last part. "Of course…the weirdest and probably craziest couple out there," he said with a smile. They kissed once more before heading off to the land of dreams. They were now together, a couple forever, a couple that held more bloodlust than any other, they were in love…two psychopaths that enjoyed killing were in love.*

Takashi awoke with a small yawn. He looked down beside him. His heart almost jumped out of his chest. He soon remembered what had transpired last night. 'I thought it was a dream…but I guess it's just a dream come true' he said with more happy thoughts filling his head. Still sleeping was Saeko with a bit of drool coming out of her mouth. If it was anyone else, it would probably look disgusting, but it was Saeko and seeing that side of her was cute. Even though she may be a hardcore sadist when it came to killing 'Them', seeing her right now you would think that she was a regular teenager that was in love, the 'in love' part coming from the dreamy look that she had on her face and the smile that was plastered on it. Smiling gently, he played with her violet hair while she slept. She awoke after what seemed like an hour. "Good morning Takashi," she said with a smile. Takashi smiling also, cupped her face and gave her a good morning kiss. "Good morning to you too Saeko, though you may want to wipe that drool from your face," he said playfully with a smile. Embarrassed, Saeko quickly wiped away her face, making sure that were was absolutely nothing left. With an embarrassed smile she stood up. "We should get ready to go, the others are probably worried sick for us," Saeko said, waiting for Takashi to get ready. Takashi quickly put on his shirt, which he had taken off last night for no reason. "Okay, let's go," he said confidently leading the way. He had just come out the door when he saw a few undead, wandering about looking as if they did not know where they were going at all. "You want to handle this?" He had wanted to see Saeko embrace her killer sadist side, and he had just found the perfect way to do so.

With a nod, Saeko rushed in to kill the few undead that were there. Arriving onto the scene, she jumped to smash the first one in the head. She succeeded and she had now brought out her killer that was lying dormant inside of her. When the first one was killed, the second was killing about two seconds later. Then the third, the fourth, the fifth and so on fell in the matter of seconds. She finished the last one and Takashi was now drawing near her. He decided to pat her on the back for a job well done, but instead was met with the bokken facing towards him. Saeko was still in killer mode and she could not recognize him. "Saeko," he said gently. She was still not her usual self so he decided to shake her a little. Bad idea. She was immediately on him, trying to get him in the head. This proved useless as he sidestepped her every move. He decided that it was time for him to snap her mind out of it. He grabbed the bokken and held it to his side as he moved in to kiss Saeko square on the lips. This seemed to snap her out of her dazed condition as her head snapped up and she realized what was happening. She quickly pulled away from the kiss, remembering what she had to Takashi. She regretted that she had tried to kill him, just like all the other undead. She could still not yet control her darker side. "I'm sorry," she said with a tear in her eye. Wiping it away, Takashi comforted her, letting it know that she would be able to control it soon. "Don't worry, we can work on this," he says soothingly. She simply nodded and turned her head so she was facing where Saya's house would be. "Let's get going," she said firmly. Scooping up Saeko like a princess he started to run. Saeko was blushing furiously and clawing at him, "Let me go! I can run by myself y'know," she pouted slightly. "I know you can run, but this is faster and you look cuter when you pout, y'know," he said smiling his biggest smile. Saeko blushed a deeper shade of red than what Takashi thought was possible.

Saeko had to admit that it was true that this was faster; they were running at a supersonic speed and were already halfway to Saya's house, which was supposed to be about twenty miles away. With her running regularly, they wouldn't have even reached two miles yet. Takashi turned the corner to see hundreds of the dead cannibals wandering the streets. 'We'll have to be quick, quiet, and agile' Takashi said whispering in Saeko's ear. This would have made her blush if it wasn't for the hundreds of undead facing them down. Takashi, nimble like a ninja and quiet like a cat, made his way through the flanks of undead with ease. They were just about to arrive at the gates, but as unlucky as they are, Saeko had to sneeze. "A-aaahhhh—choo!" Suddenly, the hundreds of infected were attempting to surround them. "Couldn't you hold it in?" Takashi had said a bit annoyed and a bit excited. "Well it just came outta nowhere…sorry," she said with a small pout. Upon seeing this cute expression, Takashi quickly calmed down and blushed a bit. "Well, it's time kill I guess," he said. He had round house kicked so they could have a little bit more room. He let Saeko stand on her own as he stayed still; waiting for Saeko to make the first move so he could protect her when the time arrived. Even with his heightened senses, all he saw was a blur. Saeko had moved forward quickly and quietly and smashed one of the cannibals' head open. Seeing this, Takashi quickly got to work as he went to kill the dead. Saeko did not need any help at all as she held her own against her fair share of infected. Saeko had taken out about three hundred or so infected by herself, and Takashi had taken out about three hundred or so also, give or take a few. There was only one more left, but there was something different about this one. He held a different aura, as if he was of higher ranking. Something like a regular soldier to a corporal. The undead suddenly jumped, having more speed than any of the cannibals' Saeko or Takashi had seen before. It was aiming for Saeko, but Takashi quickly intercepted so he was the one that the creature attacked. Even Takashi had trouble, the creature had surprising strength, and it showed more resilience than any of the others, too. Even though it was obviously stronger and quicker and even smarter than the others, Takashi could still take it out with ease. He grabbed it's ripped shirt with one hand and with the other blew it away with a punch that could be heard from within miles. The creature's head also proved to be stronger than the regular infected. So far, it had proved stronger, faster, smarter, and more resilient than the others before it. Takashi wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead and turned to face Saeko. Her face was full of surprise and relief. She was surprised of the new type of Infected that showed it face and was relieved that Takashi could handle it easily. "Let's go Saeko," Takashi said. They were only a few steps away from the gate. "Let's go…Takashi," she said while grabbing his hand and smiling. They were a couple and they could show it to everyone now. They would tell everyone once they would have a good night's sleep and some food, they were starved. Still holding hands they walked up to the gates and rattled it a bit, trying to get someone to rush over to them. As someone came running, Saeko and Takashi turned to face each other. They both smiled at each other and kissed for a moment before withdrawing their lips and hands. They had finally reached Saya's house, where they would get much needed rest before they would head out to help out Hisashi and Rei.

A/N: Hey guys :D hope you guys like, I'm still needing OC's, I only got 1 so far xD, it would be helpful for some others since I had to push the OC's from appearing in this chapter. IF you guys could so kindly gimme OC's I shall be happy :3 For the people reading now, see ya tomorrow :D for the people reading in the future… Boo :p I know what you're thinking! :3 Bye guys :D OH BTW I'll START MY OTHER STORY TOMORROW :DD GET PUMPED! :3


	5. Will he Die?

Hey guys :p sorry for yesterday, was busy doing projects which I should have done a month ago . well to make it up, tomorrow I'll bring out two chapters in one day! :D I gotta get you caught up anyway :3 Well I got 2 OC's from someone who has been following since the first day :D Give a hand for SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, oh but the OC's dont show up this chapter :P, WOOOOOHHH :D AAANNNDDD Thanks for Biblio388 for his idea for new characters, which I made the specifics :D WOOOOO :D

Disclaimer: I do not own HOTD or the OC's made by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, I half own the two other OC's since Biblio388 made the foundation :3.

It's time for chapter five, Put yo hands in da air like ya just don't care :D

You could hear the heavy footsteps of six people running and one energetic, barking dog. "Takashi! Saeko!" Saya and the group had yelled out once they were within seeing range from the two. Takashi and Saeko were still waiting patiently outside for someone to open the gates. Suddenly, two guards came out running with the group. One was carrying a katana and the other one was carrying something that seemed like an 10" SBR Sig Sauer SIG551 Classic 551 5.56 NATO 223 Short Barrel Barreled Rifle R551A1-10B-C-SBR - NIB, they were both packed with armor and helmets. Kohta was obviously drooling over the gun, while the person with it ran awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable because of the strong gaze. "Watch out!" One of the guards had yelled while running.

An undead suddenly came out from behind a building and was close enough to take a bite off Saeko. It was just about to bite Saeko in the arm when Takashi put up an arm lazily, obviously thinking that not one of those undead freaks would touch Saeko on his watch. The two guards watched in shock as the infected pierced Takashi's skin. This shocked Takashi a bit also since the last few times he had been bitten he had not had his flesh ripped. Takashi raised his arm and flung his arm out towards a building so the infected could go flying and crack his head on the impact. The group was suddenly upon them as they opened the gates and hugged them both. Takashi and Saeko squirmed beneath the combined weight of six people and a puppy. "I think that will kill us will be your hugs and not the infected," Saeko teased. Everyone suddenly realized that they had knocked the two down and were crushing them. "Sorry," everyone spoke simultaneously. "Haha no problem," Takashi said while rubbing his head. The two guards suddenly came up, shouting. "What are you doing?! He's infected now. We can't let him in, he's been bitten!"

"So what?" Saya had barked at the two guards. "He's been bitten so many times it's not even funny," Saeko spoke. This caused the two guards to widen their eyes under their helmets. The gun user suddenly took off her, revealing flowing red hair and dark navy blue eyes. Saying that she was beautiful would be an understatement.

Takashi thought she was beautiful, but he was already taken. He had his violet haired goddess instead. "That is impossible. Once someone gets bitten, they turn into one of Them," the red head said. "Well it is possible," Saya snapped. "Takashi first got bitten saving someone else, but instead of turning into of Them, he turned into…well…," facing the others, "What did he turn into?" The others also gaped at the question. They only thought of surviving and had never bothered to understand Takashi and his transformation. "How about we just say 'The Savior'," Takashi said smugly. Saeko suddenly punched his arm playfully. "We are NOT calling you that," she said playfully. "But why not… I think it's fitting," he responded. Suddenly, Miku spoke up, "Well aren't you mister confident?" she teased. Takashi smirked, "Well of course, someone needs to act the role." The katana user took off his helmet and stared at Takashi, looking him up and down. "He looks fine, you wouldn't think he was bitten," he spoke clearly. "I'll let it go for now, but if I see anything suspicious I won't hesitate to cut you down, and by the way my name is Jason Baker and this here," he said while turning to his companion, "is Melissa Baker. She smiled a little, before sweat dropping when she saw Kohta still staring at her weapon. "We are both born and raised Americans, but our parents' accents rubbed off on us. We came here on vacation and we were planning on staying here for a week or two before this epidemic started. We were cornered and were about to be bitten until Mr. Takagi saved us, he brought us here and hired us as his guards," Jason said, telling them their story. "And how do you know to use that katana there?" Saeko had asked curiously. "There was this old man who lived in the corner flower shop and before he lived there he was a kendo master," Jason responded. "I was interested, so I asked him if he could teach me and after weeks of begging, he finally agreed to teach me." Everyone chuckled a bit at the thought of the confident guy in front of them begging for someone to teach him. "Well let's go inside, I don't want to stay outside more than is necessary," Melissa said. Everyone nodded and closed the gates before heading inside the mansion.

When everyone was fully inside, Takashi spoke up. "Saeko and I are only staying for the night, we need to get back to Hisashi and Rei as soon as possible, but we need rest and some food," he said, sounding hopeful at the last part. "Sure, let's go to the dining room and I'll have some chefs cook us up something," Saya said. They all headed to the dining room and they chatted until the food came. It was regular curry and white rice, but to Takashi and Saeko it was heaven since the others have already eaten this for the past day and they haven't eaten this for days. "Where is our room, Saya?" Takashi said. He had talked to Saya earlier about him and Saeko sharing a room since it was only for the night and they didn't want to take up space. Saya was stubborn and said that they had enough room in the mansion, but Takashi was also just as stubborn. After a while, seeing that Saya wouldn't budge, he confessed his relationship with Saeko. This instantly caused the pink haired genius to change her mind. "It's the second room to the right when you go up onto the second floor." With that, he and Saeko headed up to their room to rest. As soon as they closed the doors and changed their clothes into more comfortable ones they got into bed. They shared a passionate kiss before the weariness from their travels caught up to them and they slept soundly there.

Takashi woke up to another sight of Saeko drooling. Her habit of drooling when she's sleeping prompted Takashi to wipe it off and kiss her right then and there. He stared at her for another minute before getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom for a shower. The warm water helped him calm down and think about the situation. Even though his abilities were increased and he could handle a few hundred of Them by himself, he can't handle thousands. 'That other type of infected will also be bothersome… it's like they can evolve also… that one was a bit strong, so if I get attacked by a group of them that might be a problem' he thought.

He got out of the bathroom wearing a towel only. Saeko was still sound asleep on the bed, so he quietly peered inside the drawers to see if there could be any clothes that could fit him since all the other ones he has are either ripped or bloody. He was lucky enough to find underwear and socks, a black tank top and blue faded jeans; he also found a pair of shoes that fit him perfectly. (Miracles do happenJ) It was already 9:00 A.M and even though he would feel bad, he needed to wake up Saeko so they could hurry to Hisashi and Rei. He tried waking her with a shake, but all that did was stir her a little so she was right side up. 'Hmm, maybe…' he thought. He sat her up and kissed her on the lips until she woke up a few seconds later, blushing furiously when she saw what was happening. She pushed him slightly so he could stop, "W-W-What happened?" Takashi smirked at her stuttering, "Well you didn't want to wake up, and so I just thought of a way that would work." Saeko blushed and noticed that she had a bit of dried drool on her, so she wiped it off quickly. She looked at the time and rushed to the bathroom to the shower. When he heard the water turn on, he yelled "Don't worry, I just needed you to wake up, you don't need to rush, we only need to be there by twelve and getting there only takes about three minutes." Saeko shouted her okay. "I'll look for some food we can bring them in the meantime, when you're done go outside near the front gates," he yelled again. He then headed outside so he could ask one of the guards if they had food to spare. When he got outside, he saw guards rushing everywhere so he grabbed one and asked what was going on. "There are hundreds of the infected freaks outside, they might break in so we need to kill them off," he said quickly and started running again. 'I might as well help, can't have this place break down just yet' he thought. He then ran right in front of the gates, surprising all the guards because of his speed. He jumped on top of the gates, which were at least ten feet tall, and he could feel his bloodlust spike. The guards were screaming at him to get down, that he would get infected if he was caught. What surprised them the most was when he jumped down.

When Takashi jumped, he maneuvered so he would land right on one of their heads, after he jumped off the first one, who he killed because of the impact of his jump he could hear the guards screaming at him, calling him a fool for getting himself killed. When he felt the first one bite him, he could also hear the guards shriek. His bloodlust spiked up even more and he could feel a change in his eyes. He looked back and the guards were terrified at him. He found a piece of glass and looked at himself, he saw that his eyes were no longer the warm brown that everyone loved, his eyes were now a blood red, completely emotionless except for the bloodlust they held. He felt more excited now, but asked himself why they didn't show up before. After getting bitten a few times, he snapped out of his daze and assumed that it was because maybe unconsciously he held it back because he didn't want his friends to see him like that. He didn't care anymore; he could let himself go free. With a roar, he charged at the hundreds of infected. The guards couldn't even go near him; the bloodthirsty aura he emitted caused everyone to back away.

'They' could not even keep up with him, his speed was frightening. Every second that would pass he would have already smashed two of their heads. After two minutes, only two of Them remained. With a cold smile, he grabbed both of their heads and bashed them against each other. He jumped over the gate and walked back to the mansion, almost joyful at the scared looks on the guards' faces.

When he got inside, the rumor was already spread of him being a monster. When he walked around a couple, they stared at his eyes that were still blood red. They ran off, but he just kept walking. He came upon Saya arguing with her mother. He hid and listened in. When they were done, Saya stormed off crying, Takashi took the chance to go to Saya's mother. "Hello Takashi-kun, when did you arrive?" she asked politely. "I arrived last night, I'm just about to head out again in about an hour or so, we need to get back to our friends and frankly, most of the people here are scared of me now," he said chuckling at the last part. "And why would they be scared of you?" Takashi looked her in the eyes, "What color are my eyes right now?" She looked a bit surprised, "Brown, just like they always were."

"I'll tell you the story then." Takashi filled her in about everything that has happened, leaving his relationship with Saeko out, he finished when he told her about the infected coming by the hundreds at the front gate. The whole time Yuriko was staring at Takashi like he was a rare specimen, which he was. "That's a grand story… and for the food you need, I'll ask a few of our chefs to get you some that will last you a month if it's for even ten people," she told him. "Thanks for the help, I have a plan and I'll tell everyone when we have secured the supermarket completely," he said. He then walked close to her and whispered in her ear the plan that he had for the future. "That would be a great idea… I hope you take me along when it works out," she said with a wink. "IF it works out," he responded with a laugh. "We'll see, I'll go on ahead to tell the chefs," she added and left. Takashi walked out again so he could meet up with Saeko.

When he saw her, she was wearing a purple tank top, which brought out her eyes and hair, and a black miniskirt. "You look great," he said with a smirk. Like always, she blushed at his sudden comment. He finally noticed the new katana she held at her waist with a sheath. "Nice sword, too," he added. "Thanks, I got it from Mr. Takagi when he came back, he said I deserved it."

"Let's go to the kitchen, get the food, say our goodbyes and leave," he said. They walked to the kitchen and saw a huge bag that was sure to hold a month's worth of food. With thanks to the chefs, he grabbed the bag and headed off with Saeko to see their friends to say their valedictions. When they saw all of their friends gathered with the two guards, Melissa and Jason, they rushed over to them. They gaped at the size of the bag Takashi held strapped onto his back. "It's time for us to go guys," Saeko told them. "You know where to find them if any problems arise," she added. When everyone finished their salutations, Jason asked "How far is it where you're getting to and how are you going to get there?" Takashi responded first, "It's only about twenty miles south of here and we're going there on foot."

"Won't that take you a while to get there, though? You need some transportation, especially with that huge bag," Melissa said. "Nah, we'll get there at four minutes tops," he said. They looked at him a little shocked at his speed. "You've seen me run, it shouldn't be a shocker," he said teasingly. "Ugh! Just leave now!" Saya said. Takashi and Saeko then ran a bit and looked back at them and waved. After the final goodbyes, Takashi scooped up Saeko like a princess and began running at his supersonic speed. Everyone could just stare at them while they ran off, heading back to the supermarket.

A few minutes later, the supermarket was already in sight. The worst possible sight came upon them. Surrounding the supermarket were almost two thousand undead. Saeko gaped at the sight while Takashi was thinking of how to get rid of them. He was superhuman, but could he handle that many of Them? He dropped Saeko and the bag almost a kilometer away from the supermarket. He had gone on top of the roof of a small house. "Stay here," he told Saeko. "No complaints, there are too many and the risk of having you be bitten is too high and I will not be able to save you. Barricade the door until I come back, block with the bag," he said ordering her. She knew it would be hopeless to try to argue with him, since it concerned her safety. "Please, be careful," she said with a small kiss. A smirk appeared on his face, "Of course, I can't leave you alone after all."

He ran to the mall-like market. He got a closer look and saw that even though there were thousands of the undead, they had not broken through the door. Hisashi and Rei must have been deadly quietly so 'They' would not have a reason to try to break in. Just when Takashi thought that, he heard a loud cracking sound come from inside the building. The whole horde then tried to break in, almost succeeding if Takashi didn't jump right in and distract them. His eyes flashed red and he knew he was changing again. He wouldn't complain though because he loved the feeling of tearing apart a head or smashing it. He loved killing now and so he would not hold it back. His eyes turned blood red and he killed a hundred of 'Them' in a matter of one minute. It's almost like he was growing stronger after every fight. He finished smashing all of 'Them' in a matter of thirty minutes; there must have been more than he thought. He thought he was done, but then he saw that there were at least twenty more. He felt something different from these, as if they were the same kind as the one that he met earlier, but even stronger. They all rushed at him at once, there speed about half as his. Each one he killed it took him at least thirty seconds. This might have seemed good, but with his superhuman abilities they should not have caused him that much trouble. Even though he knew that 'They' were getting stronger, he couldn't help but feel excited. The fight against those nineteen evolved infected excited him more than a fight against those three thousand regular infected. He was giddy with joy at the thought of fighting even stronger opponents. He calmed himself before he ran to Saeko. He jumped onto the roof and saw her sleeping soundly. He picked up the bag and strapped it onto his back again and picked up Saeko in a princess carry, not yet waking her. He took the slow way down so he could refrain from waking her up and he ran to the supermarket a slower but constant speed. He reached the front doors of the supermarket and knocked. No one responded… He knocked again. "Hisashi! Rei! It's me Takashi!" he was forced to shout, causing Saeko to stir but not fully awake. Someone came running to the door and when they opened it, he could see it was Rei. She was crying a bit and noticed the dead on the floor and Takashi that was bathed in blood. 'Good thing that I also brought that extra pair I found' he thought."What's up Rei? Why are you crying?" he asked worried. "It's Hisashi… he's been bitten," she paused for a second, "I don't know if he's going to make it." She started bawling, and Takashi's heart sank as he heard what had happened. 'No…not you Hisashi…not you..' he thought sadly.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER :D Watch for the chapter tomorrow :3 That one is the one where things get excited and THINGS happen :3 no spoilers though, right after I upload this I'm going to start working on the serialization on the one-shot I was talking about :D might upload today or tomorrow :P EITHER WAY GET EXCITED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HISASHI? WILL HE LIVE OR DIE? MAYBE YOU GET TO CHOOSE? REVIEW AND STATE YOUR OPINION! (I like reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy :3) TIL TOMORROW ! :D


	6. Dead Poop

A/N: SOOOOO, how'd you guys like the cliffhanger from the last chapter. Good? Nice? Annoying? Enough to want you to kill me? :3 WELL IT'S CHAPTER 6 AND SOME OF YOU MIGHT WANT TO KILL ME EVEN MORE! I haven't been able to start my other story… because of certain complications. Well if not today, then tomorrow, if not tomorrow then the day after! I swear it won't be later than the day after tomorrow :P

Disclaimer: I do now own HOTD, or it's awesome characters, but I do own the plot :3

FOR ALL THE PIE LOVERS OUT THERE, IT'S TIME FOR CHAPTER SIX ! ENJOY! ~

Takashi's heart sank when he heard that his best friend had been bitten. 'Wait! Maybe he might be like me!' he thought hopefully. Takashi struggled to keep his cool in front of Rei and Saeko. They could not have their unofficial leader losing his cool; it would mean the end for them if he did. "Where is he Rei?" Takashi spoke, thankfully his voice had not cracked. Still sobbing, Rei lead them to him. "He's over there," she pointed at Hisashi which obviously held a high fever, just like Takashi when he was bitten. Rushing toward him, "Hisashi? Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm peachy," he said with a hoarse voice. Takashi couldn't help but smile at his best friend. Even if he was near death, Hisashi still cracked jokes. "How'd you get bitten?" Takashi was curious at how he got bitten. "We were trying to barricade the front doors when Rei screamed in pain as she cut herself with a broken piece of glass," he started. "Her scream attracted hundreds of them that were wandering around, there were only a few of them that were close enough to be a threat though, so I killed them, but one managed to sneak up on me. Rei helped me by killing it with bat that I dropped, but it had already bitten into my arm. After that, we threw the bat at a car so they would be distracted a bit and we ran in here and locked the doors and stayed quiet."

Takashi was impressed by Hisashi, he handled the situation well. "Hisashi, my friend, let's hope that you turn out like me, we need you, Rei needs you," he whispered into his friend's ear. "I know… but it's not likely, since you are like the one person out of a billion people that can survive this."

Takashi would not have it. "Don't be so damn pessimistic, you're going to survive this. I just know it." Hisashi laughed before coughing up blood. "Let's hope."

It was only after an hour of waiting that Hisashi reached his limit. Rei and Saeko were in the room to the left of them. Hisashi's condition worsened even more and he grew paler. His symptoms were exactly like the ones that Takashi displayed when he got bitten. "Takashi," Hisashi started. "I don't know how I will wake up, but if I wake up as one of them, don't let them see me like this. Kill me quickly so Rei won't have to see me in that state."

Takashi stiffened at his best friends' words. "Will do…Will do…" Hisashi then gave out a small cry before he slumped. The suspense was killing him. Would his friend survive? Would he die? Takashi's eye gave out a small tear. Huh? Takashi was sad, but he has never cried after THAT incident. It shocked him a bit; he knew he couldn't bear it if his best friend died. Suddenly, Hisashi rose up at superhuman speed and attacked Takashi. Takashi had the living daylights punched out of him.

He staggered back and looked at Hisashi in the eyes. They weren't the eyes of the undead. Takashi celebrated quietly in his head but remembered the situation he was in. He didn't see the eyes of the undead, but he saw blood red eyes. He must have been like this when he transformed also. "Hisashi! What are you doing?!" he cried out. Hisashi didn't seem to hear as he once again attacked Takashi. Takashi fended off the attack and realized something. 'He has to kill… he'll only wake up after he kills' he thought. "Come on, can't you do better?" he taunted. Hisashi was about to lunge at him, but Takashi ran out the door, opposite the side where Saeko and Rei were in. He saw Hisashi chased after him, 'I can't have him near them…' he thought before he ran through the back door. Hisashi followed in pursuit. Takashi was leading him to a place populated with Them. He finally reached a small park which held at least fifty of the undead. Takashi ran through them and hid before Hisashi could spot him. Hisashi noticed all the zombie-like creatures and was able to let his bloodlust out. His smashed heads in, tore bodies in two and drank blood.

As Hisashi killed the undead, Takashi stared with interest. 'Is this how I am? Is this how I act when I give into the bloodlust?' He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Hisashi kill the last of them. His thirst for death was satisfied as Takashi could see Hisashi snap back into reality. "Hisashi! You chill now?" he shouted/asked. Hisashi turned to face him and he could see that his eyes were back to normal.

"What happened?" he asked. "I feel great." Takashi couldn't help but smirk at his friend, as he came out to give him a bear hug. "You're like me buddy! Superhuman!" he shouted. Hisashi's eyes widened with surprise, "Well would you look at that. Guess you're not so special after all," he mocked. Takashi put his arm over his shoulders. "We're still two in a billion, y'know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hisashi said. "We're that awesome, huh?" Takashi smirked. "Like hell we are!"

"Time to get back, then, they must be worried sick," Takashi said. "Let's go then, time for a race! I wanna see how fast I am now!" Hisashi ran, leaving Takashi behind. "Cheater! You didn't say Go!" Takashi ran after him and caught up to him, running at mach 5 speed. "Still not good enough buddy! You can go faster than that!" Takashi shouted at him. "Hell yeah! Let's go!" They both were too excited and ended up running around the whole town, dodging the undead creatures left and right. They even made a trip to the Takagi mansion, which stood as imposing as ever. While they were running, they saw a guard jump and scream out "What the hell?!"

Both snickering, they ran back to the mall-like supermarket. They wasted enough time already; they finally reached the building and slowed down considerably, walking at normal 'human' speed. When they walked into the room which held Saeko and Rei they noticed that their two girlfriends were fast asleep. They picked up their respective princesses and walked toward their own mattresses, before reaching their 'beds' they looked back at each other and smirked. They sent each other a telepathic message, not wanting to wake up their girlfriends. 'Mine is cuter' Takashi thought. 'Nope, mine is' Hisashi countered. Knowing that they wouldn't get anywhere, they both chuckled, making both the girls stir in their sleep. "Night," Takashi said out loud. "Night," he could hear Hisashi respond. With that, they laid the two girls down and slept beside them.

Morning came and so did birds chirping. Takashi woke from his sleep as sunlight hit his eyes. He woke up, moaning. 'Ugh, the zombie apocalypse happens and there are STILL birds chirping, I wanted to sleep in' he thought. With a groan, he sat up. Third time. This is the third time he got to see the normally calm and composed Saeko Busujima drool in her sleep with a goofy smile plastered on her face. He touched her cheek softly and pecked her on the lips. "Saeko..." He heard a small groan come from his beautiful princess. "Takashi…" he heard her say. "Go away and let me sleep," she finished. With a small chuckle he kissed her again, a bit more forcefully, telling her that it's time to wake up. With another groan she sat up, continuing the kiss with Takashi. She groaned again, but not because she wanted to sleep more, this time her groan came from her pleasure in kissing him. "Takashi…" she started. He suddenly pulled away and stood up, leaving Saeko with a small pout on her face.

"You look so cute," he said, cupping her face with one hand and giving her a peck on the lips. The comment made Saeko blush. "Idiot…" she said. "Oh?" Takashi said. "Does that mean you don't like my kisses?" he said teasing her. "No, it means that I like them TOO much," she said while pulling him down toward her. They have kissed many times before, but the same little shock never ceased. "Mmm," he said while trying to pull away. "As much as I would love continuing to kiss you, we need to properly protect ourselves today," he said with a teasing voice. "Fine," she said pouting again. She obviously wanted him to stay with her.

"Let's go wake up Hisashi and Rei," he said, shocking her. "What DID happen to Hisashi?! She half asked and half screamed. With a smirk, Takashi started walking towards where the other couple slept. Saeko soon jogged up next to him. Takashi looked down at the couple, Rei's left leg draped over Hisashi's legs and her right arm on Hisashi's chest. Takashi snickered at their sleeping position; he suddenly leaned down and yelled, "WAKE UP!" The two of them suddenly sprang up, obviously surprised by the sudden scream. "What the hell, man!" Hisashi yelled at him. "What he said," Rei yelled also.

She suddenly realized that Hisashi was ok. "Hisashi!" she yelled, tackling him to the ground. "Ha ha, you're going to kill me with these hugs," he said casually. "What happened?" she asked. "I thought you were going to die!"

"Let's just say, Takashi isn't the only special person around here," he said smirking at her. The person in question scoffed at him. "As if, I'm still more special-er than you," he said. "Before these two start arguing, let's barricade the door and look for some food," Rei said. "We don't need to look for food," Takashi and Saeko said at the same time. "We've got a month's worth if there were ten people, so with four.. I guess two and a half months worth," Saeko finished. "Fine, but we still need more supplies; I guess the people before us took all that they could carry," Rei argued. "You two," Rei said pointing at Saeko and Takashi, "Look for basic living supplies, like blankets, living necessities, cooking utensils, stuff like that. Raid the houses if you have to." With a nod Saeko and Takashi left to find supplies while Rei and Hisashi barricaded the doors, all over again.

"Got anything?" Takashi asked. "Yep, I found some blankets we could use and some sheets. I also found some clothes for all of us," Saeko responded. "I found the cooking utensils and a cable box we could use to keep track on what's happening," Takashi said. "Let's go then, we're done here."

Takashi and Saeko were walking back towards the supermarket when they heard a sudden cry for help. They dropped their supplies at the corner and ran to the source. When they arrived, they saw a young girl and a young boy being ganged upon by older adults, which were all male and held different types of guns. There were about eight grown men. While half of them were beating the boy, the other half were attempting to rape the girl. The two could not have been older than they were, they must have been the same age as Takashi and Saeko. "Move away, now!" Takashi roared. He could not stand the sight of them. They all turned to him, surprised by the roar. "And why should we?" the one in front said smugly, obviously the leader. "What are you going to do about it?" he said while raising a M92F pistol.

He tried aiming for Saeko, but Takashi blocked the way. "Go away, but leave the girl," the raider leader said threateningly. "Like hell I will, you dipshits," Takashi said cockily. "You asked for it." The leader grinned and shot Takashi. The bullet hit Takashi in the leg, but didn't penetrate skin. "That's it?" Takashi said mockingly. The raiders and the two young teenagers looked at Takashi in surprise. "W-What the hell are you?!"

"Me? I'm just a regular seventeen year old." Takashi said mockingly. "Now how about you let go of those two," he said pointing at the boy and girl, "Before I hurt you." The raiders weren't convinced. They opened fire and a bullet skimmed Saeko's shoulder. She yelled out in pain as Takashi moved to cover her from the barrage of bullets. He moved to hide behind a car and placed Saeko on the ground. "Stay here, ok?" Saeko nodded. As Takashi stood up, the raiders took aim and fired at him. Not a single bullet pierced his skin. "W-What the hell is he?!" he heard them all yell.

He walked towards them as he said, "Your worst nightmare, and don't think you're going to get off easy, you hurt my girl, so now I'm going to repay the favor… twentyfold." He moved like the wind, and easily got to them. As he passed by to get the teenagers, he crushed all of the raiders' legs, leaving them crippled. "You two ok?" he asked them. "Y-Yes," they both responded, scared of Takashi. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, let's go," he said quickly, "The gunfire attracted a lot of them." As he spoke, They were already arriving by the dozens.

With quick nods, they followed Takashi as he went to pick up Saeko. "We're going now," he said as he picked up Saeko, princess style. With a small blush, she nodded. "Both of you," he commanded, "get on my shoulders."

The two were shocked at what he said, "Why? You can't hold our weight and we can run by ourselves," the boy said. "You'll be surprised, and it'll be faster if you're on my shoulders," Takashi told them. With two hesitated looks, they climbed on his shoulders when they knelt down, surprised his ankles didn't even buckle with the weight. "Hold on tight," he said as he began to run. The two teenagers were shocked at his speed. It felt as if they were going as fast as if they were in a car. Within five minutes, they were outside of the supermarket. "Saeko, explain to them what happened and stuff, I'm going to go get the supplies we left behind," as soon as Takashi finished speaking he ran off, faster than when he was carrying the three of them. "Well," she began, "First off, I'm Saeko Busujima and the guy who just went off running is Takashi Komuro, just wait for him to come back he'll be back in a minute or two." True to her word, Takashi came back after a minute and a half with a large bag on his shoulders. "What's up?" he asked. "Oh nothing, just waiting for you so we could go inside and introduce everyone," Saeko responded. "Oh ok, let's go in then," he said. As they walked in they saw Hisashi and Rei making out. "HEY GUYS!" Takashi said, purposely saying it extra loud. They both snapped their heads up as they saw Saeko and Takashi walk in with two strangers. "Hey, who are they?" Hisashi asked. "Oh, just some people we saved from raping raiders," Takashi said.

"That's…nice?" Rei said. "Well, what are your names anyway?" Takashi asked. "My name is Mike Smith and this is my girlfriend Madison Claire," he said. "Why did you save us?" he said, a bit paranoid. "We couldn't just leave you two at the mercy of those raiders, now could we?" Takashi said. "Well thanks anyway, seeing as this one couldn't protect us," Madison said roughly. "HEY! They had guns! And there were eight of them! Even though I know karate, I can't handle eight grown men," Mike said, defending himself. "That's true, anyone would have trouble with them," Hisashi said. "Thank you," Mike agreed. "Hmph," Madison grunted. "Well anyway, I suppose Saeko introduced herself and myself, these two here are Rei Miyamoto and Hisashi Igou," Takashi said as the couple nodded. "We're here, trying to make this our new home, trying to make it more livable when our other friends arrive, if you want you can stay, but only if you help out," Takashi told the two. Madison and Mike both looked at the other and nodded. "That would be great, the people out there are going crazy and I don't think we can handle ourselves," Mike said. "They are crazy nuts, aren't they?" he agreed. "So Rei, Hisashi, when are you going to barricade the front doors?" Takashi asked. "We were busy doing the other doors when we decided to take a… break before heading to do the front doors," Rei explained. "Must have been one hell of a break, huh?" Saeko asked. "If you say so," Hisashi said. "Well let's get to it before the sun sets!" Takashi said. Glancing at Mike and Madison as they still sat while the others walked towards the front doors, "You two coming or what?" That snapped them out of their daze and they walked with Takashi. As Takashi walked, he could see his three friends looking up into the sky, it was dark already. "It's nighttime already?" he asked. "N-No…" Saeko said. Takashi, curious at what they were staring at, walked outside, much to the surprise of the others, and said "Oh shit… we're in deep trouble now…" his voice trailing off.

A/N: What could the gang have seen? :D Read next chapter and find out! Will be posted tomorrow with a bit of a lil somethin' somethin', y'know? BTW for those of you who are wondering if there will be KohtaXSaya, THERE WILL NOT! Just kidding. They will start to fall in love with each other :P but somewhere along chapter 9 I will give them their own chapter. They deserve it, no? :3 BTW I need some opinions. Should I start using First Person POV? Should I describe how Takashi feels and how he thinks the others feel? I really wanna know how you guys think I should do it. Until next chapter! PEACE OUT :D


	7. Deep in Dead

A/N: IM BAAAAAAACK :D AND I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY SO I'LL JUST START CHAPTER SEVEN! :D

Oh wait… FORGOT TO SAY, NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE LEMON OH and sorry for this being so short, I finally understand what people mean when they say they got writers' block, but in my case I was able to solve it rather quickly, and yes a week is quick for me.

Disclaimer: I do now own HOTD or its characters, but I own the plot of this fan fiction :3

ONWARD! GODSPEED!

It's me, Takashi Komuro, and my friends. We used to be normal high school students, but then the zombie apocalypse happened and we are trying our best to survive. I was the first one that saw the supposed zombie and I saw it take a chunk out of a teacher. I managed to save one out of four teachers, the Ping-Pong club advisor Kyoko Hayashi, but the others died. With my teacher, I ran to get the two people that I cared about the most in the school, kind of, Rei Miyamoto and Hisashi Igou. I got them and we all ran out and grabbed weapons and went to the roof, at the same time students were panicking and getting eaten everywhere. I managed to save another girl, Yuuki Miku, on the way to the observatory on top of the roof, but soon after I got bitten by one of the zombies after saving my teacher, again. We managed to get to the observatory, but I left, not wanting to cause them any harm, but at the same time Kyoko, my teacher, and the other girl I rescued, Yuuki, wanted to come with me, not wanting to leave their 'savior'. I agreed after a bit of arguing and we ran and locked ourselves in a room. We could hear all the moans and groans and awkward sounds the zombies produced as they tried breaking in. The effects were taking place and I was coughing out blood everywhere. I thought I died, but before I knew it, there were zombie body parts everywhere and my teacher and fellow student were on the floor crying, thinking I was dead. I ended up living, miraculously, and turned into a superhuman/super zombie thing. Well, long story short, we got Rei and Hisashi and ran into more students, Kohta Hirano, Saya Takagi, Saeko Busujima, and Shizuka Marikawa, our school nurse. We escaped on a bus and got into a big supermarket as our base. Saya, Kohta, Shizuka, Yuuki, and Kyoko went to Saya's mansion, since she was rich, and stayed there so they could rest. Me, Rei, Hisashi, and Saeko were left behind in the supermarket to tidy it up and get it into 'fortress' condition. Hisashi also turned into a superhuman/ super zombie thing like me after he got bitten! We also met Mike and Madison today and now we're fighting more zombies and now a new type!

"Oh crap…we're in deep trouble now," I said, my voice trailing off.

In front of the mall-like supermarket, was a mall-size undead! Luckily, it had not noticed us and it seemed to be wandering around. I slowly walked back to my friends and whispered, "We can't let it live." All of them were obviously surprised by my sudden words.

"Why not? If we try to kill it, we'll just end up killing ourselves," Mike said.

"With this giant, he might hear our friends in Takagi mansion and I sure as hell don't want them getting killed," I responded. "Hisashi, you mind helping?" I asked.

With a nod, Hisashi and I burst into our mach 5 speed, awesome right? In seconds we were on top of the creature attempting to wound it. We punched with all our might, trying to put even a small dent on it, but failed. Even one of these punches could blow five of the regular zombies away. By the time that we were almost out of energy, we looked at our handiwork and saw that all we managed to do was put a couple of dents into its head, which was practically useless.

"DAM!" I yelled out in frustration, punching the creature again with all mymight. "Why can't we kill it?!"

Hisashi was just as frantic, even though they have both been turned superhuman, they could not handle this one huge undead. If they could not handle one of these, what would happen if they came in a group? Would they able to survive? To live through this apocalypse? These questions raced through Hisashi's mind as he heard a scream come from below. I also heard the scream, but it registered into my head after a few seconds, when I was done thinking of a plan to kill this huge mutant. I glanced down to see what was happening now. Mike, Madison, Rei and Saeko were being surrounded by at least another hundred of the infected zombies.

"Saeko!" I called out. "Protect the others!" I was calling Saeko because besides me and Hisashi, she was the strongest in the group.

Saeko was happy, giddy almost. Takashi had taken the spotlight time and time again. She loved killing as much as he did, and he knew that but he had not allowed her to fight yet.

"I will protect them with all my might!" Saeko yelled back at Takashi.

With that, Saeko got into her trance-like fighting mode. She took countless zombies down one by one gracefully dancing along with her bokken. Mike stared in admiration as he loved martial arts and swords, and although her bokken wasn't a sword, it was close as hell to it. As Saeko danced in the sea of blood, the others could just stare in amazement at her movements. "W-Wow.." Mike managed to mutter out as Saeko took the undead life of yet another infected.

"We can't let her have all the fun," Rei said and charged in with her makeshift spear. She impaled one of the creatures in the head and knocked another off its feet before doing the same thing again and again.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about them," I muttered to myself. "Hisashi! I got a plan to take down this oversized pig of a zombie."

He nodded and listened closely to my ingenious plan. "It's not that great, but it's all we've got," he said after I finished explaining. I glared at him, but shook off his comment and got down to business. There was a nearby pole which was at least six meters tall, which said the name of the supermarket right outside of it, if we could manage to lift that up with our superhuman strength and throw it at the monster's head, we would be able to pierce it and finally kill it.

We ran down, dodging the amazingly slow attacks of the beast and dodged the other brainless ghouls that attempted to attack us. We could easily take care of them, but time was of the essence, since the beast could also destroy our headquarters, in other words the mall. We got to the pole and we both wrapped our hands around it, using the remains of our strength to lift it up. We managed the lift up the pole with our combined strength and got it into position. We got into a sprint, building up momentum to throw the pole. Once we had the necessary speed and power, we threw the pole right at the beast's head. There was a loud crack and a falling giant that signified we were able to down it. With a cheer, we headed over to the rest of the group. When we got to the rest of the group, there were over a hundred zombie bodies lying on the floor.

"Daaayuuummm, you did a number on them, didn't you?" I asked, whistling. "We're safe for now, but we don't know when another one of those freakishly huge giants will attack us again."

"Well, we can't just keep calling them the 'freakishly huge giants', so we need a name for them for now, and might as well name the normal kind too," Hisashi taunted.

"Fine, we'll call them by military ranks, so the regular ones are called Privates and that big one we'll call Private First Class," I responded. "We don't know if there are any different ones, so we'll fix the order as we go. Smallest to biggest, and now it's time to clean all of this up."

Everyone groaned at his order, they didn't want to clean up over a hundred dead zombie bodies and that First Class one too. Everyone got in order and started cleaning up, all out of protests and went to their normal day, which consisted of cleaning zombie bodies and guts, and so forth.

For those of you who noticed, which should be everyone :P, I changed into Takashi's point of view, I would like reviews or comments of how you thought this went. I made this chapter short for two reasons. 1) I had writer's block and this was tough as is and 2) I wanted everyone to comment on the change for point of view. I already have an idea of next few chapters, but I won't release until I got three honest reviews of how they liked or disliked change. Well, das all for now. See y'all :p


	8. New Friends and Familiar Faces

A/N: Chapter inspired by raiderdx13 :P and I've decided that I won't lie as much :P sorry for lying a lot :p since I didn't think I would (weird). For those of you who are angry at me, review and tell me how angreh you are! :D I seriously apologize for not updating in like what? 2-3 months? So yeah, and I've decided that I won't update for 2 weeks, but when I do I will have consecutive chapters posted each day(obviously prewritten) for four days and repeat the process. By the way, I'm going to do one point of view each chapter, this one will be Takashi's, next Saeko's, after that will be a mix of Saya and Kohta c: and some others. The end :P enjoy(if you still read this and like it)

Disclaimer: I do now own HOTD only the plot of this story :p

'What's wrong with me,' I thought while twisting in my bed, being the only one awake after sweeping up. The spikes in my emotions were now becoming more evident and I'm scared to think what the others will do when they find out. Hisashi will have to go through this phase also. Gaining these abilities have been great, but the pain that comes with it… is just a little exaggerated. By awakening my primal instincts I gain strength and speed. This whole process is basically just awakening my dormant, carnal instincts. My cravings have been getting bigger, I know I shouldn't but I may not be able to control myself much longer. I'll have to tell the others before I do something I may regret.

"Hey guys," I said rather dryly as I walked in the room that we made into our kitchen. I had slept a few hours later than everyone else and obviously overslept since it was already five in the afternoon. "Takashi!" I was practically tackled as Alice, Kyoko, Miku, and Zeke ran to hug me, or in Zeke's case wag his tail and circle around me. "W-What are you guys doing over here," I said while looking over to see Kohta, the Bakers, Shizuka, and Saya and a few other new faces.

Apparently, Saya's mansion was invaded by about a thousand Privates and four Private First Class zombies. Without the aid of someone like Takashi and Hisashi, the mansion was quickly overrun in a matter of minutes. Most died and the ones who lived are right before us.

"So, let's get to introductions," Rei began.

"These are some people we saved when we were escaping the mansion, their names are Nicholas, Scarlet and Arnold," Saya introduced while pointing at the respective person

Nicholas and Scarlet are from Europe and were in Japan as exchange students. It was just two days before the infection started spreading that they arrived. Arnold was a Russian exchange student that has been studying in Japan for nearly a year, so he spoke Japanese rather well compared to the other two. Nicholas had jet black hair with equally black eyes. Scarlet looked rather like Melissa's twin, shockingly, with scarlet hair, just as her name suggests, and sky blue eyes. Arnold had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and square glasses. He seemed to be the smartest out of the three, and not just because he wore glasses.

"Are you the friend they keep talking and talking and talking about?" asked Nicholas, obviously annoyed, while also keeping his eyes trailing towards Shizuka, Alice, Kyoko, and Miku.

"Well, I don't know, it can be him," I said sarcastically, while pointing to Hisashi, who was sleeping, with his head resting beside a bowl with soggy cereal.

"W-what? Huh?" Hisashi said while abruptly lifting his head and looking rather dazed. Alice and Miku were giggling at his antics.

"Well, these four just wouldn't shut up about you, their so called 'hero' that saved them," said Nicholas. A loud thump noise could be heard, "Ow! Why'd you hit me?!" Nicholas yelled.

"Well I don't know, maybe because you're acting like a jerk?!" Scarlet yelled back. "Sorry for this… idiot, he's just jealous is all cause you're getting more attention than he is."

"Not true!" yelled Nicholas.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Yeesh, you guys are annoying, just like an old married couple," sighed Arnold with his heavy accent.

"Are not!" they both yelled at him.

"I stand uncorrected." He responded.

All the while, the yelling had woken up Saeko who was at the other side of the mall, and maybe a few undead throughout the town.

"What's with all the yelling," Saeko yawned while rubbing her eyes, coming into the room.

"Oh nothing, just the silly antics of a seemingly married couple," Arnold continued, while earning a smack and punch to the gut.

"Well, we got a few new friends, with a couple of olds ones," I said while looking back at the play fight.

"Well, that's nice," Saeko said while drifting off, practically collapsing on top of Takashi.

"Well, how about I wake you up a bit," I said a bit seducing, while cupping her face.

"That would be nice," she said while closing her eyes, waiting for the kiss that was about to happen.

Just as our moment was going to begin, a large thump sounded outside waking up everyone in the room. Hisashi and I, with our lightning fast speed, ran to the front doors. The others were surprised by Hisashi's speed and reaction since they did not yet know that he had turned into a superhuman like Takashi.

"Oh brother, this'll be annoying," I said obviously ticked off. In front of the mall were the four First Classes and the thousand Privates that assaulted Saya's mansion. They –mostly likely- were attracted by all the yelling. The others caught up to us.

"What happened?!" the Bakers said simultaneously, finally speaking up.

"Well, our new friends attracted some very big and very… violent zombies," I said while glancing at the three that were previously bickering.

Their eyes widened when they looked to see their new company, "Oh no…" Scarlet said.

"We're dead. We barely survived the first time, but they're here again?! We're dead." exclaimed Nicholas.

"Pessimistic, aren't you?" I stated, rather than asked. "All we have to do is kill them," I said while looking over to see that the Bakers, Kohta, Rei, and Saeko already had their respective weapons ready for action.

"H-how? There are a thousand of them and four big ones," Arnold exclaimed.

"I guess that our friends over here didn't fill you in," Hisashi finally said. "I guess we'll show you."

Hisashi and I opened the door that was about to be slammed by the Privates, we looked back once more and saw the questioning and frightened faces of the three.

"Let's go," I said.

A/N: Well, I thought this was a good place to end :P Also, for those that are still reading this, it'll be nice if you can tell me how long would you want the chapters to be. I'm cool if you want them to be 1k words long, or 5k words long. Just tell me :p See ya til… 2 weeks :p Bai.


	9. Getting Stronger

A/N: I'll say it all at the bottom so you can all get to reading c: Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own HOTD or any anime :c

The parking lot in front of the super-sized market was dyed red in blood. All you could see were undead body parts that were littered all around. There were only few that were standing and all that were still living…for now.

It's been an arduous hour. I've been fighting non-stop. They might believe I'm invincible…well I'm not. I'm still human, I think. Anyways, Hisashi and I have been doing our best to keep everyone safe. Saeko had no problem by herself, Kohta and the Bakers also could handle themselves. The real problem lied in keeping all the others safe. It was a huge problem being everywhere at once, since there was always somewhere I had to be. One minute I could be trying to fight back the Private First Class zombies, which have upgraded to the rank of Specialist since a new type of zombie attacked us when we least expected it. This one was dangerous, more so than the regular privates because of its enhanced speed, but not as dangerous as the looming giants. The new PVCs are also blind, but they also have enhanced speed and sense of smell, Saya was obviously the one to figure this out since the first person it went to was Kohta since the guy smelled worse than a pent-up otaku that hadn't showered in weeks. How that was possible, no one knew. The good thing was that there was only one of them.

There was a huge rumble that caused heads to turn. I had just finished in taking two of the Specialists down by knocking them both together. "Hisashi! Quick! Let's finish these two bastards," I yelled at him from across the lot. Hisashi sped to action and grabbed the long pole that was used to kill the other Specialist. It seemed like every day we were getting stronger, we don't know why but we were happy since every day seemed like we would need that boost of strength. Hisashi ran at Mach-4 speed across the lot, which took him, literally, two seconds to reach me. Just as one of them was getting up, Hisashi threw the pole so it would break its skull. There was another rumble as it crashed down to the floor. We quickly pulled out the pole and slammed it to the other Specialist which was in the process of getting up. This rumbling was even louder since we were the ones that smacked it down to the ground.

"Team Takashi two, undead freaks zero," I yelled triumphantly.

"Don't you mean Team Hisashi," said Hisashi, who narrowed his eyes.

"Nope, this is Team Takashi," I said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Well let's see what the team really should be," he said cockily.

"Bring it on! This is Team Takashi!" I said with equal confidence, if not more.

"Can you both shut up and help out?!" Saya yelled at us.

"Look who's talking," we replied simultaneously.

"Grrr… get to work!" she yelled again.

"Fine, fine," we said again at the same time.

Just as the words left our mouths, we ran to break the necks of the remaining weaklings…I mean Privates. All that stood in between me and my time with Saeko… was the two Specialists that were trying to hit us, but failing to do so because they were amazingly slow.

"Let's take them out at the same time, this is getting boring," Hisashi suggested.

"Sure, I was getting bored too," I replied.

We grabbed the long pole which was laying at our feet and brought it up vertical to our bodies. We then ran to position ourselves so we would face one of them, but the other one was right behind. With amazing power, we jumped up and rammed the pole inside the Specialist's head, breaking it's skull in the process. With even more power, we pushed on so we could impale the other Specialist's head. With a grand thud, and a grand splatter of blood we landed on top of the two giants.

"Finally, I thought it would never end," I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well, it did take a long time," Hisashi said.

"We're going to need to form a plan against these giants, and also against the new type we saw today, that smelling one," I said.

"Well it's not like we can mask our smell…can we?" he asked.

"Don't ask me, bring all that brainy stuff to Saya," I responded.

"Takaaaaaasshiiiii!"

I could hear the yells of Miku, Alice, Kyoko, and Shizuka as they ran towards me. I was tackled to the ground by all four of them while I felt a menacing aura threatening me from behind. "H-hey guys, why'd you tackle me," I said, while escaping from the four. I immediately felt the aura lessen around me.

"Well, while you two were finishing those two giants, Saya went inside to prepare dinner for all of us," Miku responded. My face instantly paled as her words hit me…hard. Miku noticing this asked me, "What's wrong Takashi? You look a bit pale."

"Guys, I'll tell you this now, so be prepared," I said while bringing Saeko, who was behind me and Hisashi who was beside me, to this conversation. I also brought the Bakers, Kohta, and the rest of the gang into this. "Saya can't cook… at all, but no matter what, say you love her cooking. You'll know why I said that later," I said hastily as Saya soon came out to announce dinner was ready. I received many questioning and scared looks as they thought of why I said this, but also how bad it must be to see me this scared.

"Eat up guys!" Saya said with the biggest smile any of them had ever seen before, well except me. When Saya cooks something and sees people eating it, she can't help but smile. The food itself looked relatively fine, but with my words still weighing on their minds, they were rather suspicious. With a reassuring nod, a smile sent from the heavens, and the cuteness that rivaled a puppies', they had no choice but to eat it. I could immediately see Kohta gag a bit, and everyone else's faces paled so much, you would think they were vampires. Even then, they forced themselves to eat and force a smile unto their faces. I smirked at their reactions as I remembered my iron stomach that I gained through eating Saya's food many times.

"G-great.." Hisashi said.

"D-delish.." Kohta said next.

The others couldn't talk, unless risking themselves to throw out their dinner right on the table. With forced smiles and seemingly happy faces, Saya must've thought that they all loved her cooking.

"Fantastic as always, Saya," I said normally, shocking people all around me.

"Well eat up guys, don't waste a single scrap of food," Saya said with her large smile still stuck on her face.

Everyone paled and they accepted their demise as they continued to eat the food that was more dangerous than any encounter they have ever faced before. When everyone finally finished their food, Saya went to the kitchen to clean up the plates for all of them. I smirked as they all seemed to die. Kohta had passed out, Rei and Hisashi were motionless and everyone else had turned to me to send me glares.

"I warned you," I said.

"We know, but how the hell were you able to stomach that poison," Arnold said, emphasizing the word poison.

"It's gained through years of hard, dangerous practice," I said paling at all the times that Saya cooked for me.

"I kinda feel bad for you.." Nicholas said.

"You better. Can you imagine eating this food, day-in and day-out and always having that stupid smile on your face, resisting the urge to vomit and hurt her feelings?" I said acidly. They would never understand the torture that I went through.

"Poor Takashi," Scarlet said with a look that screamed pity.

"Well, after your first tasting of her food, I suggest you go to sleep to try to forget about the pain," I said.

Everyone nodded their agreement and went to their respected rooms, or rather mattresses, except for Saeko who headed towards me. "Let's go to bed, honey," she said. I smiled at her, happy of my new nickname, "Let's."

A/N: If you're mad if it's so short… then review! C: I won't know how mad you are if you don't :3 I'll update the next chapter tomorrow as well :o and MAYBE if I get ENOUGH reviews I MIGHT make it longer. Also, instead of First Person POV I'll be switching back to 3rd person POV, just following different characters :O G'NIGHT WISCONSIN! :O


End file.
